What We Used To Be
by brickbreaker
Summary: For two years they would look at each other across the room and wonder what the other thought about the way they ended. For two years they didn't share a word besides the silence that was always there. For two whole years they did nothing to save their friendship. And now after all this time, they want to fix everything that they watched break down...
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, this is the first story I have ever written and I'm really excited, but a little bit nervous too...**

**I really hope you will like it, so here's the first chapter.**

****** Chapter 1**

It's been said too any times. I can't tell you how many times I've heard it. The phrase that says, "you don't know what You have until its gone". I didn't understand what it meant the first time. Nor the second or third time, but now I do, as I see Ally in front of me. I finally understand the meaning of this phrase after all this time.

She is one of the most talented singers and songwriters I have ever known. She always had a smile on her face; one of the friendliest persons you'd ever meet. She loved people's company; never would dare to push anybody away.

Now she's like a broken vase that nobody can put back together. I have never seen her so broken. We were best friends. We were partners who were making magic together called music with the help of our two best friends, Trish and Dez. Those times were the best. I will always miss those days and nights when we used to stay awake until morning dawn to finish a song. Movie nights seem to be a distant memory that is out of reach. Yet I cannot seem to forget those memories no matter how hard I try.

Walking into Sonic Boom and looking at her face, a face that used to shine with her caramel eyes glowing of happy emotions, now is blank like a piece of white paper. No smile, no frown, just an emotionless face. This scene burns a hole in my heart. I think it has been far too long that I haven't seen her smile; more than 2 years. I need to collect my courage. I need to be brave as I try to find the reason of her heartbreak and mend Ally Dawson… before it's too late.

One thing that she doesn't comprehend is that by pushing her friends away she does not only hurt herself, but she hurts us too. It doesn't matter that people no longer know who I am; that they don't ask for the autograph; having my ally–cat back is what matters the most to me right now.

Life is not the easiest adventure. It's filled with bumps and turns that we can't always know what lies ahead. But if we won't try to live this adventure with a soul and heart, then we will get lost on the way. There are of course the ups and downs. My life isn't the easiest but when you meet me in the street no matter how angry or sad I am, I always try to cheer myself up and meet you with a smile. People really underestimate the difference a smile can make. A smile can light up the world. A smile, for me, means that you believe in future even if things aren't all right. It means that you believe that things will get better.

When somebody smiles I smile too. The only person whom I haven't seen smile for a long time is the one and only Ally Dawson. There must be a reason for all of this but I don't know it. No matter how bad a person acted or was, she always tried to find an explanation to it. I know that I am partly to blame for her sudden change. And because I know this I suffer every day.

I never try to think of that fateful day; the one that happened way back in the summer when we used to sit on the piano bench. For that entire day I knew that there was something wrong with her. I tried to figure out what exactly it was but when I asked her about it she would just shrug it off and put a fake smile on her face.

We spent the whole two hours trying to come up with a new song. One that was upbeat and fun, but we failed. I was frustrated and angry by that time. I hid those emotions as we just sat there. Some of it was because we couldn't write a simple song, the other was the fact that I knew Ally was upset, but I didn't want to upset her even more by letting her know how I truly felt at the moment. That was when she stood up and said that all this was over; that she couldn't continue with our partnership any more… that it hurt her too much. I didn't even ask her what was wrong, I just yelled. Everything that I had been frustrated at just exploded.

I saw tears in her eyes as I told her that she was being selfish and that she disgusted me. I told her that we were no longer friends. I just couldn't understand why Ally would leave me hanging like that. So I did what I knew best; I slammed the door in her face and stormed out of the store without even looking back. I ran all the way home in anger. Once I got there I threw everything. I smashed vases on the way to my room; I slammed my fist on the wall and threw books from my table. I collapsed onto the ground and started crying when I couldn't hold myself together any longer. That's when my mother came into the room and told me to take a shower. I obeyed without questioning. I knew that if I didn't she would kick me out of the house… or I would end up destroying the house.

I took a cold shower and went to bed early at about 7 pm. I was too exhausted by that time to do anything. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. The next morning when I woke up flashbacks of previous night went through my mind. I got angry all over again and tears of rage filled my eyes. I knew what I had done screwed my friendship with most innocent, sweet, and pleasant girl that I have ever met. I spent a whole week torturing and punishing myself for my mistake. But soon I came out of my house and regained contact with the world.

First it was only to do errands for my mom; like going to the grocery store. But then I started going out with Dez or some of the other guys and that is how my summer came to an end. I was not that cheery anymore and school was just plain boring without Ally. Of course she was going to the same school as me, but the difference between then and now was that she no longer was my friend. She no longer was the one who always stood by my side. I decided to just bury myself in my school work in an attempt to let go of Ally. It was devastating since everything reminded me of her; even school assignments. We practically did everything together and trying to forget her made me realize how much I loved her.

In the time we spent together I didn't realize that I had feelings for her. But now that I'm not spending every minute of every day with her, I feel lonely every time I see her. I just want to go and tell her that everything was a mistake. I want to apologize for being such a jerk and just kiss her. I often dream of our first kiss, and the fact that it isn't a reality turns them into nightmares.

Now as I stand outside the doors of Sonic Boom and peek through the doors to catch a glimpse of Ally, I don't know how much more I can handle. I have had enough already. I can't even smile normally anymore. Every time I try the corners of my mouth turn into a frown. I need to get this mess sorted out. It is destroying me.

As I leave the place that I had come to know so well, I realize that today is Sunday. It's the last day of summer. I'm not really upset. I'm kind of excited. Tomorrow is the day I will start finding ways to mend my friendship with Ally, and then I will try and fix the heart that has been broken for far too long.

**So... What do you guys think? I know it's a bit short, but it's kind of like a prologue. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. **

**please review, comment or criticize, I will be glad to read everything :)**

**till next time...**

**Salome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I want to thank everyone who reviewed or followed, I didn't think I would even get so many people to read my story, I'm really happy. I want to thank smileysteph for helping me with writing, if not her I'm not sure how would my story look like.**

**I don't think I wrote this in the last chapter, but here's the disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else that's not part of my imagination.**

**Well, here's the second chapter.**

Beep, beep, beep!

Oh just great! Monday! The first day of my senior year!  
The day starts with me slamming the snooze button on my alarm clock.  
6:30 am - just great.  
I hate mornings because it is always the same. Every school day I'm in a hurry while I try to make myself look like a normal person. I always attempt to run down the stairs, falling almost every time, and enter the kitchen to find some money with a note from my father saying that he is in store working, or on some kind of convention. At the end of the note in small letters, he never forgets to write, I love you my Ally–gator. This routine is getting old already; especially how every time he leaves he says everything in a note. This is the reason why our conversations consist of two words followed by awkward silence until one of us walks away.  
Today's not the exception. I woke up, took a shower, and then went back to my room to pull out some jeans and a flower patterned shirt with my high heel ankle boots. I got dressed and of course I didn't even bother to put some makeup on. Who am I even going to impress? Anyways, when I went down the stairs I think I was more careful that usual because I didn't fall. As I entered the kitchen I saw my dad's note on the fridge that said:  
Honey I went to the accordion convention in New York. I left at 6 am. I left 200 dollars for you for emergency (food, clothes, etc.) because I won't be back for 3 weeks. Have fun on your first day of school! I am closing the store for that time so you don't have to go to work!  
Love you Ally – Gator  
I slightly smiled at his note. I grabbed the money and an apple from the kitchen. When I took a bite from my apple I looked at the clock to see it was 8:20AM. Crap! First day of school and I am already late. I'm storming out of the house as I attempt to speed walk to school but then I remember how my dad is not home… and how he conveniently left his car. Turning back around I think how he won't mind if I use it as long as he doesn't notice that I was driving it when he was gone. Besides if he ever finds out I'll just tell him that it was an emergency. With that in mind, I grab the car keys and sprint to the garage.  
When I enter the school's parking lot it is overcrowded. People are all over the place. Everyone seems happy as they see their friends. People are hugging, high fiving each other… girls are squeaking from seeing each other for the first time since the last day of school from last year. Of course nobody sees me. I'm Miss Invisible all because of that incident that happened about two years ago. Even thinking about it makes me want to cry. But I don't. I think that she wouldn't want me to cry because of her. I enter the school building to be greeted by the same cream colored old walls, blue lockers and a floor that is just as dirty as it was when in junior year. I'm about to open my locker when I hear my name being called.  
"Ally!" Trish squeaked.  
"Hey," I answer not too enthusiastically as her with a slight wave of a hand.  
"Hey cheer up girl! School started and there's one year left until we will get out of here," she smiled  
I fixed my bag and replied, "Yay! One year and we're out of here."  
"I know you aren't usually the happiest person on earth, but what got you so moody today?"  
"Sorry Trish. It's just that my dad left for three weeks and he left a note again. He didn't even bother to tell me he was leaving yesterday."  
"Oh I'm sorry for that. You can sleep over at my house if you don't want to be alone… or I can come over. We can have movie nights!" she says excitedly as she thinks of what possible movies we can see.  
"No Trish. It's ok. You don't have to. It's not the first time. He always does this. I just thought that he would have done it another way you know. After "that," he's kind of been avoiding me as much as possible. He once said that I reminded him of her very much and it was hurting him."  
After that Trish hugged me and suddenly we heard a very familiar voice said "Can I join the hug?"  
A small smile started to form on my face as I recognized the voice. With a gleeful tone I said, "Of course you can," and Dez instantly jumped on us.  
I was happy to be with my friends. I haven't seen them for a whole summer. Trish's entire family went on some kind of trip that she would only talk about during the summer. In every phone call or text, there was always at least one sentence from Trish telling me how great the trip was going. And Dez… well his family went to their annual summer trip to a cottage with Austin's family. Their families have always been close. And me… well I spent the entire summer all alone. I wasn't angry at them for leaving me for three months. I wanted my friends to have fun in summer… but that made me feel lonelier.  
The entire summer I had been working in Sonic Boom, the place that used my second home and heaven. Now I can't stand being there for more than two hours before my lunch break. When I look at all those instruments in the store they just beckon me to play them. When I stare at the baby grand piano that is in the corner, shyly, with its shiny black and white keys, my hands itch sometimes because of the hunger they have to touch those soft keys and hear that soft melody coming out of the instrument. But whenever I do try to play an instrument I always end up on the floor sobbing.  
Instead of trying to play any instruments, I decided that reading was the best thing for me to do in free time which I had plenty of during the summer. You could always find me in some little coffee shop sitting in a lonely booth with a cookie, some hot chocolate or ice-cream, and a book in my hands. Some people think that reading is boring but for me it's the most fascinating thing. Sure watching a movie is good but it's nothing in compare to reading. Reading sets your imagination free and lets you travel to existing and nonexistent worlds while just sitting somewhere in a comfort, without straining a muscle.  
Another one of my favorite places to spend time at is a park. I just love parks. They just give me peace. I love to watch kids play; their little faces with pure smiles. I love sitting under trees, listening to nature playing its own melody. The sound of leaves crashing into each other, birds singing bring me the comfort of home. Sometimes I just close my eyes and think. I think of the past and sometimes wonder of the future. I ponder over the roller coaster, with its ups and downs, that the world has prepared for me. Sometimes, when I feel completely free and calm, I let myself think of our once perfectly happy family as flashbacks of my mom often sneak their way into my mind.  
My songbook/diary is always full of my thoughts and this summer was no exception. I always write out my thoughts, my point of view, even when it's not the things that happened. I always read them over again and see how things change and how I change while time passes by.  
I'm not a fun person and I guess I never was. I just have my own ways of having fun which a lot of people just can't understand. And this is the reason why I was alone whole summer with nobody to keep me company when I was bored. Luckily though, there is an old woman who lives a few houses down from mine who nicely let me spend time with her. She is very sweet and I love spending time with her. She always bakes something while I'm with her. The amount of life experience this woman has is incredible. She can give you advice on every topic and it will always come in handy. Though years have left her scars, and her voice is no longer as cheerful and energetic as it was years ago, she's still young on the inside. She was the only company for me for the entire summer besides Trish's endless phone calls.  
So the beach is the place I personally least like, but when it's so hot outside that your vision is getting blurry, it's better to be on the beach then to get killed by heat. These were the only exceptions that you would find me at the beach during the summer. Whenever I went to beach, I always took a book, sunglasses, and a water bottle; the most necessary things.  
That was all I did during my summer vacation; which I can describe in one word – boring. Summer went by very fast and here I am seeing my friends for the first time in months. Nothing has really changed except for, Dez. He is not wearing something really bright colored or weird shaped which is unusual for him. Knowing Dez for so long, not seeing him in clothes like that every day feels weird. But he still is that very outstanding person who is silly from time to time. He is very observant and his passion for directing is only growing stronger. I believe that he will be a very successful director one day.  
When we broke free from our hug, we looked at each other smiling. I feel lost in the moment but when I took a quick glance somewhere I saw Austin standing in a corner. And for a spit second I saw him smiling at us.

I miss him so much. I wish we can be friends again but it's hard. Except for hi here and there, we haven't said a word to each other for two years. I'm afraid to go and tell him that I'm sorry and want to start everything over. Besides, he still owns me an apology. He was the one who slammed the door in my face.  
I only wish he could see that I understand everything and am ready to forgive him. I'm not sure how the process will go, if it'll bring back painful memories or take time but I'm willing to fight. I couldn't realize my determination earlier but I really need him back in my life. You don't always have a friend like Austin and once you've had, it's hard to forget them. And the fact that I am going to see him every day doesn't make it any better.

Sometimes your heart and mind have different opinions on a situation and tell you different ways to resolve it. You feel torn in two as you try to figure out which one is wrong and which one is right but both of them aren't clear like black or white. They are more like a scale of gray so it's a big blur that leaves you in the same place wondering what to do. And this is exactly what my head and hart does. My mind tells me that I need to stop thinking about Austin, but my heart tells me that I need him back. I have been stuck in these thoughts far too long that I need a way out. And something tells me the only way out of this is confronting Austin.

**This chapter may or may not be confusing, but everything will make sense in the next few chapters.  
**

**Please review, comment or criticize, I will be glad to read everything :)**

**Until next time...**

**Salome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my lovely readers, I want to thank ashlee (guest) and aesham01 for the reviews, thanks guys, I'm really happy that you like the story so far.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally and anything else that's not part of my imagination. Sorry for any kind of mistakes.**

**Well here's chapter 3**

When my mom passed away, my heart became an empty place that I couldn't fill in any way. I tried a lot of things but I managed to keep myself together as best as I could. This got my father even more depressed. So after trying for months I found my way of filling my hollow heart. It's going to the cemetery to talk to my mom and that's where I'm going now. It's been already three weeks or so since school started and my father came back. Thankfully, he never found out about me using his car while he was gone, but now I can't use his car anymore. So I am off to riding the bus again. I always have to take the bus to the cemetery because it's out of town and too long of a walk. I stopped at the bus stop and when the bus came I hopped in. I sat on the first single sit available.

I don't know why but I don't like sitting next to somebody. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. I pulled out my iPod and put my headphones in as I put it on shuffle mode. I lock my gaze on the street and watch houses trees and people passing by. After about 10 minutes of looking nowhere, I turn my gaze to the bus. It's more crowded than couple stops before. After being raised in the part of the city I was, it's really hard to get used to seeing people who are not always in good shape or not very clean and tidy. I'm not saying that my family is rich because we are far away from being considered rich. But having our own family business, we had money. I looked over and saw a young woman with a baby in her lap; the little girl was sleeping. Then I looked in another direction and saw a beggar with some stuff in a huge bag. Not a very pleasant thing to see but what can I say, life's not easy for anybody. Everyone has problems to call their own, though some less than others.

After that I closed my eyes. I had some quiet time to relax so I used it. I listened to the steady beat of the music; getting lost in it. When I closed my eyes I saw a flashback of my mother. She was really young. She was standing by the door leading to the kitchen and was gesturing with hands for me to go to her.

The memory was blurry and hard to define. Most of my memories of her are of my early childhood. Mostly all of my memoirs as a child them involve my mother. Sometimes I think it's weird.

Not opening my eyes, I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Then remembering where I was and I looked out of the window and saw the bus stop sign. It was time for me to go off the bus. The cemetery was not far away from the stop so I started walking. It was really peaceful, but it was colder than in our neighborhood so I pulled my hoodie out of my bag and put it on.  
After walking little more I saw gates leading to the graveyard. I opened it slowly, making a really bad scratching noise. I stepped inside and looked around. It is so peaceful here. There is an old man who takes care of this place and with the exception of a couple man and women, almost nobody comes here. There are large trees all around the place and some small bushes too. The flowers' amazing smell floats in the air. It's autumn now and yellow leaves are everywhere. If it weren't a graveyard, it would be one of my most favorite places.

I saw my mother's grave and approached it. I sat on the edge and started talking, "Hey Mom. Sorry for not coming for so long time. It's been two weeks since I've been here, but it was because dad was on the convention again and he only came home a week earlier. This week I was really busy with school work, sonic boom, and dad."

At this moment I tried really hard to hold back my tears but it was becoming impossible. My words became really hard to hear because I was struggling to breathe while holding back tears.

"When he came back from his long three week 'vacation' I thought he would have been kind of calmed, relaxed, and rested, but he was totally opposite. He ignored me to the extreme that he didn't even look at me. To put aside all my emotions and other stuff, it plainly hurts that he chooses to ignore me. I know he needs help but he refuses. He doesn't want any help from me or any other person. He thinks that if he has a drink and gets wasted that all his problems will vanish. That's not true. Do you remember mom, how he always used to refuse to drink. Do you remember him being happy? Mom I haven't seen him happy for so long. Just tell me what can I do to make him happy?"

By this time I was already crying and my face was all wet from tears.

"Mom do you remember Austin? I have told you about him many times and I have told you about our fight too. Well our friendship hasn't mended yet.

I'm trying but something is always stopping me. It seems like my shoes get glued to the floor and I can't move when I see him. I'm ready to forgive him because the fact that we got in an argument was not only his fault but mine too. He was really stubborn, he always wants everything to be perfect, but that's not life; that's a fairy tale. I tried to make him understand my problems but he was too stubborn to listen to me. All I wanted at that moment was his attention, for two minutes, which I didn't get. And I was too stupid that I didn't make him stop and listen to me. I always knew that I tend to be stupid from time to time, but that was really the stupidest thing I have ever done. Looking back, that mistake, not only ruined his future, his dreams, but mine too. For now I have no chances to accomplish my dreams and I'm stuck here with my drunken dad with no bright future."

I stopped talking for a while to try and calm myself. After my harsh breathing and river of tears turned into quite sobbing I continued talking.

"Mom I wish you were with me now. Life seemed so much easier when you were around me and dad. Mom I need you. Please, Mom, I really need you."

I just closed my eyes and listened to everything around me. I don't know how or why, but nature really calms me. It has its unique music that calms me down no matter how bad of mood I'm in.

"Bye mom" I said looking up at the sky.

I slowly pulled myself up and made my way back to the bus stop.

The bus ride home was quiet until it started raining. I had to run back home to not get soaked wet.

When I came back home, as soon as I entered the house, I saw my dad lying on the couch sleeping. I pulled off my shoes and entered the living room.

Then I took the empty bottle from his hands and put a blanket over him.

I know I'm not the only person suffering from the loss of my mother. My father, he has changed a lot since then. He was never the one to drink. He once even said that drinking was going to kill the human race. Kind of a big thing to say but my father was exactly the kind of man to say that; 'Was' because that was his old self… the one who left this world with my mother. Now he drinks and the things that he does on his conventions, I don't even want to think about it.

My parents made me realize that love does exist and that it continues living even if one half dies. The details of my life for the past two years are saved with a lock deep down in my heart. I let him do whatever he wants because if he doesn't, the pain will be unbearable for him and he might crash under the pressure.

Their love was very strong. It was seen in their eyes every time they looked at each other.  
Sometimes when I see my father at home he has a picture or my mother's writing in his hands and while he is sobbing quietly, he says, "I love you. I miss you," over and over again.

I never tried to comfort him. Actually I tried once but he said to just leave him alone.  
When he was drunk it was almost midnight, and I walked into the kitchen to get some water. I saw my father with some drink in his hand in the living room. When I entered the living room he turned to face me and said, "You know how much you remind me of her?" and instantly tears starting falling from his face like heavy rain. My father never cried, at least in front me. He said that it was weakness for men to cry. I myself think otherwise, but he never listened to me.

"Your face, your hair, your hands and your voice… The way you play piano, the way you pull your head slightly back while playing, closing your eyes to let music reach your mind. That is just the way your mother used to act. You know how much I miss her touch and her voice; I would give up everything to hear her voice again. Do you know how much it hurts seeing you every day? You are a copy of your mother in every motion. It just hurts seeing you and not her by my side."

He took another sip from his bottle as he just closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next day he didn't even remember what he had said the previous night, but the words he said really got stuck in my heart. I spent whole night thinking, unable to sleep. Part of me was calm because I knew the reason why my father was acting the way he was. But another part was really worried.

He didn't hate me, he would never hate me. He just couldn't stand me anymore. Admitting to yourself that your father, the only closest relative you have left, couldn't stand your presence was very hard and painful.

I know everybody wants to know why I don't play music anymore. Music is a very painful subject for me to talk about. My most favorite instrument is the piano because my mother taught me how to play it. I haven't played for two years. I haven't written a single lyric for about the same amount of time. I played piano a couple times, nothing serious, just classic compositions, but my music sessions always ended up with me falling on the ground sobbing for hours. After that I just stopped trying and locked myself out, away from music. Every time I even touch one key on the piano, many flashbacks go through my head; flashbacks of past life. Which were great, when my mother was with me. Now those happy days are in my memory.

**It may seem a little boring and not that interesting, but I need something to start with, I promise next few chapters will be way more interesting.**

**Please guys review, it takes only a couple of seconds, you don't know how happy I get when I read reviews.**

**I will update when I'll get 5+ reviews, please review it will make my day :D**

**Until next time.**

**Salome ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I didn't really get a lot of reviews, but I can't force anyone into doing something, besides I'm new and I didn't even expect the feedback I got. Thank you everyone who read the chapters and somehow is still reading my story :D**

**jojojo (guest): thank you, you're so sweet, but I don't think I'm an amazing writer :3 I do what I can.  
**

**ashlee (guest): I'm really happy that the chapter made you feel something, that's what I was aiming for. You'll have to read to find that out and also I didn't expect you to review again and imagine I practically melted in front of my laptop, besides you are the only one that left a review on the third chapter.  
**

**So... review, guys, I start jumping every time I get a review, again I'm new to this and I get overly excited reading every review, I read them over and over, it's really hard to get used to this all, it's like these people actually like what I write, it's unbelievable  
**

**Oh I almost forgot the disclaimer: what do you think, do I own Austin and Ally? Actually I d-, nope I don't and I don't own anything else that's not part of my imagination.**

It was usual Saturday morning. I woke up at around 10 o'clock. I did my usual morning routine. I took a shower and then got dressed. I put on my purple V-neck shirt, ripped jeans and my black converse. I was getting my hair done whet a strong scent of pancakes and syrup hit my nostrils. I stormed down to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw my mother on her laptop, leaning on the counter with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning mum" I said kissing her cheek.

I grabbed a fork and took a bite of the delicious pancakes drenched in syrup. When I was half way through my pancakes I looked around. I was going to sit on the counter and eat there but I remembered my mother and sat at the table instead. I really love eating at the counter. Stupid habit, I know. But I just do it, don't even ask why.

After I ate the pancakes I put my plate in the sink and got out of the kitchen. I sat myself on the sofa in the living room and started watching random channels.

News, nah not that one. Even though the news is interesting to watch sometimes, to know what's happening in the town, but for me it's boring.  
Romance movie? In the morning? No!

Drama movie? I don't want to cry now so, that's no.

I was going through channels, getting bored, when the doorbell rang. I shot up from the sofa and shouted "I'll get it." When I opened the door Dez came in, or to say correctly, ran inside and started nervously walking back and forth in the hall.

I had forgotten that we were going to hang out today but that's beside the point. I eyed him from head to toe and saw he was wearing orange converse, dark blue ripped jeans and plain black shirt with huge letters saying, 'Director coming through' but most importantly, the scarf and his cap. This was Dez's directing mode. Whenever he was shooting something or working on an idea or his next big movie, he always wore this outfit minus the shirt. I don't even know where he got that. And he always was extra serious.

Sometimes that is really annoying. He is always saying some deep, and for me, sometimes is hard to understand things. If you don't know Dez you would think that 'the Dez' and his 'directing mode' were two different persons. But I have known him too long to not to know him. And the first thing is that although he seems careless and dumb, he is very observant. Every time I lie or just hide something from him, he always manages to crack me. I don't even understand how can he be so oblivious, naïve, and smart at the same time. I'm 100% sure that today he will be walking with a camera or a paper and a pen, shooting, or writing a script for

I'm 100% sure that today he will be walking with a camera or a paper and a pen, shooting, or writing a script for his next short movie.

"We are having auditions for my next movie today!" he suddenly shouted rather loudly.

That's another thing with Dez. Whenever he works his 'magic,' he is always excited and energetic as if he's on a sugar rush.

"Well that's great," I said closing the door and gesturing for him to enter the living room after me.

"Yeah it is. I'm very excited," he said, looking up with a smile.

"I can see, well what's the movie called?" I asked really curious

"Mall Monster," he made a motion with his hands while saying it.

"What is it about? Because the name didn't give me any information besides that you are shooting a movie in the mall."

"It's a horror movie. It will take place in our Miami mall. Basically there is a monster which travels through different shops scaring people to death."

His eyes were sparkling; I swear I could see fireworks in them. He was really excited that was obvious, and I was more than happy to help him.

"So I guess the auditions will be in mall right?" I asked

"Yes," he answered simply.

I grabbed my wallet, phone, and followed Dez out of the house. After five minutes of silence I spoke. It was silent, not because we had nothing to talk, no, that is practically impossible between us two. It was because Dez was in his own world with a serious expression on his face, thinking about something.

"So… where are you holding auditions… in which shop? Or in food court?"

"Nah just in Sonic Boom."

"Oh, okay… Wait what?" And I stopped walking but he continued. I called after him and caught up with him. "Did you just say in Sonic Boom?"

"Yes other stores will ask for money, but Ally works in Sonic Boom and she's my friend. She won't ask for money. Besides, her dad told me the last time that he gained some more customers. So he agreed."

"But..." I trailed off. I really didn't know why but something was wrong. I had some kind of feeling and I didn't want to go to Sonic Boom, Yes I wanted to talk to talk to Ally but it felt like it was a wrong idea for now.

"But what Austin? Ally is my friend and I can hang out with her. Just deal with it for now. I have no other option. The fact that she is no longer your friend doesn't mean anything. It's not my fault that you two can't just talk to each other and make up."  
That comment made me a little bit angry but I let it go, because angry Dez and his directing mode mixed together isn't a good thing. Last time I got him angry by accident, breaking his camera. I got hit and got a bruised eye for a week.

We were silent through the rest of the way. He drifted into his own world again and I was thinking about Ally and what was I going to tell her. After rethinking everything I decided to ignore her as much as possible.

When we entered the Sonic Boom I saw Ally standing behind the counter.

Des ran inside and said, "Hey Ally, ready for the auditions? I'm waiting for quite a crowd," while waving his hand and smiling like crazy.

"Yeah… Well you sound really happy," she said

Maybe she was happy for Dez but you couldn't really tell that by her face. She looked like she hasn't slept for a long time and looked kind of stressed out. She wasn't wearing any make up, but if you'll ask me, she doesn't even need any. She looks beautiful naturally. I couldn't see half of what she was wearing but I could tell that she wasn't really trying while choosing an outfit. When she looked at me, I slightly smiled at her and greeted her. She didn't smile, but I heard really faint, "Hello Austin," from her.

It has been an hour or so since Dez and I came to sonic boom and so far nobody has come to the auditions, and Dez is starting to panic. As soon as he came in he went to the storage room and got a table and some chairs. For the whole time I have been sitting on the far seat with a random magazine in my hands going through it. I haven't seen much of Dez for this time, a couple of times he told me to stand up and help him but there was honestly nothing to help him with. There were maximum two customers in the store and nobody came in for the auditions. I think there is something wrong.

There was no audition for Dez's movies where nobody came. I soon got bored and stood up to look through some CDs to add to my collection. I took some old ones and some new ones and I was going to pay for them when I heard somebody say, "Guess who was too lazy to even get a job today to get fired from?"

It was Trish. I turned around and said "Hey Trish."

"Oh hey Austin, here to help Dez?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh I was supposed to hang those fliers saying stuff about Dez's audition but I forgot," she said and took out a whole sack of papers from her bag.

Dez came running to us and said, "What!? You didn't hang those up?"

"No, I said I forgot."

"Oh, come on."

"Okay I'm sorry. Let's go you can help me, you can still have an audition tomorrow its Sunday anyway."  
Before they left Trish said hi to Ally and hugged her. Then Trish and Dez left.

I turned around and gave the CDs to Ally. She put them in a bag and gave the bag to me. I paid for them and took the CDS from her.

"So…" I trailed of not knowing what to say.

"So…" she said.

"How have you been?" I asked after some time of silence between us.

"Good. How have you been?" she asked me.

"Great," after that our conversation got silent for some time again.

"How's school?" I asked.

"Good" She said.

It was really weird how our conversations got so empty. We have absolutely nothing to talk about. I was going to ask her another lame question when her phone rang. She looked at it and said, "Sorry Austin but I have to take this." I nodded and then she answered her phone.

"Hey dad wait a minute, I will go somewhere more private."

With that she ran up to the practice room. I followed her and put my ear to the door to hear what she was talking about. I know eavesdropping is not a good thing, but I wanted to know what she was talking about and curiosity won over me. Besides, as long as I remember her dad always used to be in the store. He only left for his conventions and that was really rare. He didn't even leave the store at lunch break. He had his lunch in the fridge. I agree he was a weird workaholic but my point is that a lot of things had changed in past two years. And from what I see, her life hasn't gotten any better.

"Dad what's wrong?" I heard Ally say. "Are you drunk again?"

After a second I heard her broken voice. It seemed like she was crying.

"No, she's dead; I know you loved her… No, Amy's not coming back… No dad, don't cry… Where are you? At home? ... I'm coming, okay don't go anywhere."

And suddenly the door burst open and Ally came out. Her face was pink and full of tears. Her eyes were bloodshot red. She stormed right past me. I stepped back to let her go through. She didn't say a word; she just left the store. At that moment I was shocked and confused. So many thoughts were going through my mind.

I entered the practice room. I haven't been here since our fight. Nothing has changed except that the furniture and other stuff were dusty. It seemed like nobody has been here for a long time. I sat on an armchair I put my head in my hands and started thinking. I had tons of questions but I had no answers. But also some things got clear but I got more questions than answers.

After a long time I breathed out and then I thought that the only person that can answer my questions is Ally. I really want to help her. She seems really broken. I need to help her, because it seems like nobody else sees the pain she's going through every day. I need to talk to her and help her out. I know it will be hard. I know that I need to apologize for all the pain I made her go through. I know it will be difficult, but I have to at least try and make her smile.

**I'm getting into the exctual story and from here it must get more interesting, if you somehow got to the end of this chapter, please review and tell me which part of the chapter you liked the most and if you found anything you don't like and want me to correct it. And sorry for my rambling in the upper A/N I get carried away sometimes :3**

**Until next time.**

**Salome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! :D**

**This chapter is shot, I know, but it needs to be written this way, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, because it's also short and not worth waiting a lot, oh what did you expect well basically I'm sick, today I woke up and my stomach hurts like... I don't even know what to compare the feeling too...**

**So... I don't own Austin and Ally blah blah blah and here's the chapter.**

When I finished my conversation, or better to say, my father hanged up his phone on me; I stormed out of the store as fast as I could. On my way out I saw Austin who was shocked and frozen in place. I didn't pay him much attention though. I just looked at him for a second and continued with my way.

At that moment I didn't give much thought to it but on my way home I thought what if Austin heard something. It didn't matter if he heard just one word or the whole conversation; everything I said was private and almost nobody knows about them. After a long walk I came to a decision that if he heard anything and wanted to know information about it I would tell him. Although I understood clearly that it might be the hardest thing to do for me because I haven't spoken about any of these things to anybody: what my life is like now, what happened that made me changed so much. Now I understand that I avoided my conversation with Austin for far too long because we had a special friendship and I can't really let go of that.

I was deep in thoughts when I approached my house porch and heard a loud bang coming from inside the house. The noise made me snap out of my thoughts and I already knew that most likely it was my father inside breaking something. When I entered the house I saw exactly what I expected: bottles of beer and other alcoholic drinks all over the kitchen and living room. My father had a wet face from all his tears with an angry expression in a really bad mood throwing every breakable thing at the walls.

I tried to get him to reason by shouting, "Dad I'm here calm down."

"No I won't calm down," he said throwing a vase which passed by me and hit the wall behind.

"No, you will, everything's all right. Dad, please!" I said already begging.

"You know very well that everything's not all right and it won't be. She's not here anymore and I have no one left." That really got me to tears.

"Maybe everything is not okay but I know it will be someday and I'm here with you dad. I will always be with you when you need me." After that he calmed down and let me take him to his room.

I shut the door behind me and went down to clean up the mess he made in the rooms.

When I went back to the kitchen I took a bucket and started throwing broken glass and empty bottles in it. The number of bottles I was picking up was too much for only my father to drink. I think he had company over; the thought of that makes me shiver. I'm not against my father socializing but drunken people are a whole other thing. They might hurt him and I'm sure that he just met them in some random bar.  
When I finished cleaning I took the garbage out and then I sat on the couch and started watching some sitcom. I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was lost in my own thoughts.

I thought about what happened earlier in Sonic Boom and somehow Austin couldn't stay away from my mind. I understood how far away from each other we have grown, Austin and I, that we had nothing to talk about in our conversation. It was really weird and that really broke my heart because once he was my best friend, the one that I was sharing my secrets with.

Before this conversation I didn't give a long thought about what I would do or say to him when either one of us decided to speak up the truth about our friendship to become close again. Even now I don't have a plan though I'm always the organized one, always making plans. I decided to just follow my heart this time. I know that the moment I look into his eyes all my thoughts will vanish and I will be left with nothing to say.

Soon I got thirsty and went to the kitchen to drink something. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip. Then accidentally I looked at the ground and I saw a picture frame which I missed from far away. It seemed like it was thrown and broken, but when I lifted it in my hands it seemed like it was stamped with a foot. I looked at the picture and it was in fact my mom, full of life smiling with that smile that could make you happy no matter how bad of a day you had. The picture was black and white and it seemed like it wasn't very old. I hugged the picture and started crying.

When I eventually got a hold of myself, I went to my bedroom and put the picture on my desk. I took a towel and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I stepped inside the shower and turned the warm water on. It was so good. I love taking showers. It relaxes and water somehow takes all the worries away at least at that time. And the noise of running water takes away the silence. I hate silence so that steady noise is really relaxes me and gives me peace. There is no time in the shower and you can enjoy yourself as long as you want.

I sat on the floor and curled into a ball holding my legs. I closed my eyes and listened to the water running. I was somewhere between dreaming and being awake. I was thinking about my life for past two years and tears started falling by themselves.

That night I couldn't sleep too much with the thoughts in my head. From his breakdown yesterday I know that I should expect my father to be gone tomorrow somewhere out of Miami. That's not bad because from past time I got used to it and without him in town it's calmer and more peaceful. I don't have to cry all the time and I can relax a little bit. Also I have to look after Sonic Boom which I have been doing for 2 years practically myself. With the exception of paperwork I've been doing everything in the store myself.

I remembered one time when Austin and I were writing a new song. I was always so comfortable around him. I admit it we had a special friendship that everyone was jealous of. We were really close and could talk for hours. Sometimes we didn't even need to speak; we understood each other perfectly and those differences that we had really made our friendship special. I think that if your friend is exactly like you, you will get bored easily.  
Being with him was so easy two years ago but now, today… it seemed like we were two strangers who met accidentally and were forced to have a conversation. It was really uncomfortable and weird. Just the silence between us two was frustrating. I wanted to break through that glass of silence and weirdness but being me I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth and tell him anything.

A week earlier I would have tried to avoid him as much as possible but I would feel like I'm feeling right now. I feel like I'm missing something without him. I feel like I'm on my last breath and he's the only one who can give me more air. I made up my mind. I want to get my friend back after that little awkward conversation and what happened next made me realize that no matter what happened between us two, what we had… that special friendship, is too much to let go so easily.

After thinking a lot I did a thing that I never expected I would do in my life. I took my phone and dialed Austin's number after seconds he picked up

"Hello?"…

**dan dan dan, was it a cliff hanger or wasn't it, think whatever you want :3**

**Special thanks to jamesmaslow4evz, Llamagal, musicsoftball, smileysteph and guest for reviewing.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and for the short chapter, but I promise I will make it up to you :3**

**Untill next time...**

**Salome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there my lovely readers :D**

**Thank you guys for following and reviewing, I'm so excited I got over 1500 views, I can't believe this.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is even shorter than the last one, but it's still a chapter.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't check the caller ID. I just answered the phone which was lying on my nightstand. It was late, the sun wasn't shining anymore, and it was pretty dark and cold for Miami outside. The only light in my room was coming from the lamp beside my bed. I was lying in my bed, not sleeping. With all those thoughts in my head it was impossible to sleep.

What I heard from the conversation I overheard of Ally is that Ally's life is far from what it was two years ago. I was really surprised and shocked that I didn't know that Ally's mom passed away. I can't believe that I was so stupid. I just couldn't believe it and I just won't believe it until Ally tells me everything herself. I now know that her dad is drinking and I think he is mentally unstable. I just now understand how broken from inside she is. It's not a surprise she doesn't smile anymore.

When I picked up the phone she was the last person I thought who would call me and at that time. But it was her and she spoke calmly in her soft voice.

"Hello Austin."

"Ally? Is that you?" I think I sounded sleepy, because she asked,

"I didn't wake you up, did I? And yes Austin it's me"

"Oh no you didn't I wasn't sleeping."

I waited for her to say something but she didn't so I asked, "So… what's up?"

"Oh nothing just…"

And then there was that long pause.

I waited for her to say something. I had a feeling that she wanted to tell me something important so I waited patiently.

"I know that you overheard my conversation with my dad…" then she stopped again.

"Ok I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't hear anything. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just got curious. I'm sorry, what I did was…" she cut me off there.

"No Austin, don't be sorry. I should have told you everything a long time ago. It's just hard. I need some time Austin and I promise I will tell you everything. I will answer all your questions." Then she stopped again and I said, "So maybe we should meet up some time. Go out somewhere or better I can come over or you can come over to my house?"

I guess I got nervous or excited because I started rambling. But she ignored it.

"I don't know maybe it's best if I'll come over after my shift at sonic Boom on Tuesday… maybe at 5?"

"That's good I'm free."

"Bye then. See you later and goodnight Austin…" she said softly.

"Good night Ally," and after a second she hung up.

I had my phone still in my hands and I realized that this was our first normal human conversation we had for a very long time. I was surprised we talked and for the first time it didn't feel weird. It felt like it was just a normal conversation between two friends. I'm really excited. I can't wait till Tuesday.

Ally's POV

I took a deep breath. I can't believe it. I did it, I talked to him. We had a normal conversation. I was so nervous but I called him so quickly that I couldn't even register what I was doing until he picked up the phone and answered me. I was really nervous and I wanted to hang up, but then I thought that I would be rude so I just talked to him. I'm still really nervous I don't even know what I will tell him. How will I tell him? What will he say? Will he be angry? I don't think he will. I hope he will understand. He's not the kind of person to get angry with me because of that…  
I continued travelling in my dream world until it was about 1 am and then I drifted to sleep.

I was woken up by a loud bang in the house. I pulled myself out of the bed and went down to see what happened. But I couldn't find anything except a note on the counter from my father as always.

It said that he left. He left for a week now. He left on a business trip but he didn't say where. He left me some money as usual. And he said not to lock up Sonic Boom… that this time we could run out of business if I continue closing the store every time he leaves on his business trips or conventions. I agree because his trips became quite frequent. Before he went with them once in two months but now he leaves about twice a month and stays at home less than a week.

In the end there was hit signature writing, "love you Ally-Gator."

I looked at the clock; it was six am. There was no point in going back to sleep so I decided to just get ready for school and meet up with Trish.  
I took a shower, did my usual morning routine and put on some dark jeans and a plain gray shirt with some wedges. I grabbed my school bag, phone, house keys, and went out of the door.

When I met up with Trish, we still had some time left until school started so we decided to just sit down somewhere and talk. It was sunny and warm outside so we decided to sit under a tree.

We were talking randomly about everything really and then I decided to tell Trish that I called Austin yesterday and that we are going to meet up to tell him everything.

She was slightly shocked and surprised. Her face was full of emotions and she had her mouth slightly opened but then she smiled and hugged me.  
" To be honest I didn't expect you to do something like that. In fact you are the last person I ever expected to do something like that. That was really brave I'm proud of you Ally."

I hugged her once more. We talked some more and then we went inside the school.

**The next chapter is way bigger than this one so it's worth waiting I promise :D**

**I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes I made, and please review I want to read what you think about the story.**

**Until next time...**

**Salome ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

That day passed in a second and soon it was Tuesday. I got ready for school. Trish promised to give me a ride so I was waiting for her. I was wearing a sleeveless black flower patterned dress. I don't wear skirts or dresses anymore but today I just felt like wearing one. I had plain black wedges on and I was wearing a black leather jacket over the dress*****. I wore my hair in a side braid. I was sitting on a chair in the kitchen chewing on an apple with my bag lying by the leg of the chair.

I heard a honk of the car and I knew it was Trish. I threw half eaten apple in the trash, slid my bag on my arm, and went through the door. I locked the door and saw Trish with glasses sitting in the car waiting for me. Then she looked at me and smiled. I walked over to the passenger side and set in the car. Trish, still smiling, said:

"Well, hello!"

"Hey Trish, you're on time, that's unusual" I said.

"If you don't like that I'm on time I won't do that again, I promise," she said kind of sarcastically.

"Ok I'm not the most punctual person in the world but what can I do? You don't need to tell me every time. I know that very well myself."

"Not the most punctual? Trish? That's weird, because I haven't seen you be on time anywhere. You are always late"

And our argument went on and on. All of our conversations end up with argument because we have different opinions on almost everything. But despite our little fights we always end up making up.

We got to school and went to our separate ways. We have no classes together except lunch. That's when we tell each other what happened, interesting, during the day but considering that's she is the gossiper she says things and I listen.

Nothing important happened during school. It was my usual boring school day. After that I took a walk to Sonic Boom. I opened the door flipped closed sign to open and went behind the counter. I put my name tag on and waited for customers to enter the store.

Nothing really interesting happened while I was working my shift at the store. Except my father called and told me that he was going to stay a week more and he told me that he would call if anything changed. He also asked me how school was and how was work. We had a small talk and then I went back to work.

I was weird him calling me, especially since it's not an everyday and usual thing. He tried to avoid talking to me as much as he could. So that was pretty out of the ordinary for him.

After about 2 hours I decided to close up. I know that is not a full working time in a day for a store, but I have school and homework to do… and I can lock up early.

I had no time left and I needed to hurry because I would be late. So I went straight to Austin's house.

As I was getting closer and closer to his house I was getting more and more nervous. My hands were sweating and shaking. And I was having second thoughts about this all.

While I was walking down the sidewalk, it was so familiar but yet so unknown: the street leading to his house. I was looking around the street seeing children with parents and some new houses. I also saw some lonely houses with no owners, out of shape, which were full of life two years ago. I guess I wasn't the only changed for the past time.

I wasn't really paying attention to the road anymore. I put my headphones on, turned the music on and suddenly the world around me got a little bit happier. Walking to Austin's house became less boring and tiring.

I didn't even understand how my feet came to Austin's porch. I turned the music off and straightened my dress. I took a deep breath and got ready to knock on the door. For a minute or so my hand was moving back and forth. I doubted whether to knock or just to walk away. Then I just turned around slid down and sat on the floor. I closed my eyes and once more replayed everything in my head. I didn't even understand that I was crying until salty and warm liquid touched my lips.

Austin's POV

This morning I woke up and got ready for school as I chose my clothes. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and my black converse. I grabbed my bag and went down to the kitchen. I was waiting for my mother to be in the kitchen, doing some work or cooking something, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a note. I picked it up. It said that she had some stuff to do for the whole day and that she wouldn't be at home. Then she said that I was free from school today because there was nobody at the store left to work and I had to work today. She also said that if I didn't cover for her she would lose money. In short she asked me to work her shift for the day at our mattress store. I dropped my bag in my room and went down again to eat something, after I made pancakes of course. I had some time because the store opened at 10 o'clock. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming let her go, a song by Passenger******. I wasn't singing I was just playing the melody. I played a couple of songs and then I turned the TV on.

I watched some TV then I grabbed the car keys and headed to the store.

The day was going really slow in the store I got couple orders and sold some mattresses too but still the day was really slow. At 1 o'clock I closed the store for a half an hour for my lunch break. I went to the food court and ate some hamburger and fries.

After that it was about 4 pm when I looked up from the counter when the bell on top of the door rang signaling that I had a new customer, I saw my mother who came in the store, smiling.

"Hey sweetie how's work?"

"Boring as always." I answered.

She came behind the counter and kissed me on the cheek then told me, "You can go home now. I can take care of the store."

"Oh really! Thanks mom" I said and practically jumped out of the store in the car.

I was home in no time. When I got home I decided to take a shower, mostly because I was nervous and I thought that the shower was a good way to relax.

When I took a shower I was too lazy to get my hair dried so I just dried it a little bit with a towel. Then I put on my clothes and went down. I wasn't really hungry and besides there was practically no food at home so I just went down to watch something. After about 15 minutes of randomly switching channels I got bored and switched the TV off. Then I grabbed my guitar and started randomly strumming it.

After some time I looked at the clock it was already after 5 o'clock and I wondered where Ally was. She was supposed to be here at 5 and she was never late. I just decided to wait for a bit more and slid down to the floor and laid my back to the door leading outside. I closed my eyes and started playing acoustic version of watching the ships roll in by the Kooks******. When I finished playing the house got quiet and I suddenly heard somebody crying, more quietly sobbing. The sound was coming from the other side of the door so I decided to open it to see who it was.

I slowly opened the door and there was Ally who was sitting down on the floor. But when I opened the door she suddenly jerked up and turned around. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were pink and her face was all wet. She tried to wipe her face with her sleeve, sniffing. But after some time standing up, she began looking at me and started crying again. This broke my heart because I was standing right in front of her but still she wasn't moving. After some more time she just ran into my arms. Aside from that, it wasn't the best moment because she was crying but I still was really happy, because she was in my arms. She felt just right and despite that we were so close there was no awkwardness between us.

I slowly led her to the living room and we slowly sat on the sofa. I was stroking her hair and sometimes I was drawing soothing circles on her back. It was killing me not knowing why was she crying, but I just waited for her to tell me herself. I just didn't want to be rude. It took a long time for her to calm down but slowly her sobs stopped and her breathing became steady. Finally I heard a faint whisper, almost unheard. She said, "I'm sorry." Just those words and they didn't mean that she was sorry that she practically broke down in front of me. She was sorry for what happened to us and how we destroyed what we had.

"I'm sorry too," I said to her hair. We were entangled in each other, personal space long forgotten.

It was really quiet, none of us daring to speak. But suddenly I heard a groan which came from Ally and I silently chuckled. And I asked, "Are you hungry?" smiling.

"Ahhh are you kidding me? I'm starving. I haven't eaten normally for the whole day"

I smiled again because from her words it felt like nothing has changed. We were those happy kids from two years ago, just hanging out with each other.

"Me too, do you want me to order a pizza?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," she said.

"Well, let me just call them and I'll be back" I untangled myself from her and went to order.

"Hawaiian pizza and coke are on the way" I said coming back.

She seemed in a better mood, she said, "You remember that's my favorite?"

"Of course I do. It's hard to forget you," I said and sat next to her.

Ally's POV

I really didn't know why I was crying. At first it was just tears. Nothing more, but when I heard guitar playing I instantly knew that it was Austin and then the sound got louder and louder and I could feel that there was somebody on the other side of the door. I closed my eyes and just listened to the music. Suddenly the music stopped playing and the door opened. I immediately stood up and turned around. It was Austin. I just started crying all over again. For a second I was standing by myself but then I ran to him and started crying on his shoulder. I don't even remember how we got to the couch but now I am sitting on the couch with Austin next to me.

I had my eyes closed and I knew that I came here to talk to him but this way it was easier; just not saying anything. I also knew that this wouldn't get me anywhere and I had to talk sometime but I just wanted to avoid the main subject as long as possible. I was going to ask him something when his phone rang.

He looked at the phone and then just answered it.

"Hey mom… what's up?"

"Oh… ok, well. When will you be back?"

"Do you have to leave now?"

"All right… no mom. I'll be Ok. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself… Bye mom… Love you too."

He hung up and it got silent again. After some time I asked him: "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah."

I tried again to make a conversation.

"It's getting late so where are your parents?"

At this he flinched a little bit and tensed up. I looked at his face and I saw sadness, worry and anger. Those were a little bit unusual set of emotions. I have never seen them on Austin, and it wasn't like him at all.

He hesitated to answer but still after some time started talking.

"Well it was my mom. She just called me as you can see and told me that she's on her way to California to settle some things for our shop. She's going to the airport now. And my dad, well he doesn't live with us anymore."

He said that and stopped talking. I know that he wasn't happy with this situation at all.

I was shocked by this, I really was.

"I'm sorry Austin, I didn't know." I'm sure my voice gave up my shock.

He wasn't looking at me but he continued talking.

"He left a year ago. Don't be sorry. It had nothing to do with me. It was fully their decision and they said that living separately was the best way for them. But I still see that my mom's not the same any more. It hurts, not because he left, but because he left my mom for another woman. I see that she still loved him but if he stayed it would be much more painful for her. He lives in Utah; occasionally travels to Europe. He now works at some company that I have no idea of. I wasn't interested to find out. I haven't seen him since he left; that isn't a problem for me. That's more problem for mom because she thinks I got distant from him, which is true, and she doesn't like that.

I'm not that little kid anymore and I don't need a father to take care of me. I know it's hard for us both without him. With him here our business was bigger and we earned more money but now I have school and I don't have time to help mom with work and we are short on money most of the time. She has to travel a lot to get good deals. Because of that all she's not that happy and cheerful anymore and I miss that side of her a lot."  
His voice was broken and he seemed to be in pain. He was also kind of angry too. I didn't pressure him to tell me anything more. I could never imagine that Austin was under such pressure because I never saw him sad or unhappy. Every time I saw him he had a huge smile on his face and was laughing with his friends. I admit he's really good at hiding his emotions.

I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't really acknowledge the silence between us.

After some time he asked, "So how have you been?"

I think he asked me seeing that I wasn't going to say a word. I knew that now I had to tell him, so I stopped for some time took a deep breath and started talking.

"I know I came here to talk so I'm going to be open and that's what I'm going to do - talk."

I was shivering and my hands were shaking. Austin must have seen this because he said, "Hey, calm down, take your time. You don't have to be tensed or nervous, it's just me. Relax."

"Okay I'll try" I said and continued with my 'story'

"So yeah we haven't talked for about 2 years and that's the time my life turned upside down. Just a week or so before our fight my mom passed away.

No matter how hard I try to forget that night, the memory keeps replaying in my mind like it happened just seconds ago."

After that I took a deep breath and tears started pouring down my face. I closed my eyes and started telling what happened that night.  
It was a usual day, nothing special. I was working at the Sonic Boom. I was pretty excited my mom was coming back from Africa. Her flight was going to arrive at 4 am at night. When the shift was over I went home. I was happy, playing in my mind the moment I will meet her again after four years; how would I hug her and what I would tell her.

I had dinner with my father then he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him. Knowing he would put something like old musicals I refused. And to be honest I'm already sick of them I have watched the too many times. So I went to bed. It was getting dark and was quiet in the streets when I fell asleep, almost immediately. But somewhere near 5 o'clock my father burst into the room and cried with a shaky voice, "Honey we need to go now "

I was worried but I still asked "Has mom come yet?"

"Get dressed I'll explain to you everything on the way."

I was at a loss at that moment mostly because I was still sleepy, but I obeyed him.

When he started the engine and we got on the road I asked him, "Dad where are we going?"

He was silent for a minute or two but then spoke, "It's about mom…" and tears started falling down his cheeks. From fear that something horrible happened to her I started crying too.

"Wait, what about mom is she all right?"

The words barely came out of my mouth.

"No she's not all right. The plain that she was flying with… crashed. A lot of people didn't survive but she did she's in hospital and we are going there now."

After that there was dead silence in the car. When we stopped in front of the hospital, there were ambulances all over. When we entered the hall it was crowded, nurses running, blood and injured people, someone crying; I have never seen a worse scene in my life. Then I saw that nurses were rolling my mother down the hall. I ran over to them crying. She was unconscious I started shaking her and my dad ripped me off her. When they started rolling her down again I fell on the ground crying and screaming. After that I don't remember anything but I woke up in the chair. I smiled but when I looked around I saw those deadly white hospital walls and my smile slowly turned into a frown.

My father came to me and told me that my mother was asking for me. I jumped up he tapped me on my back and guided to the room where I saw a woman lying on the hospital bed she looked nothing like my mother's face. She once looked full of life now was pale and full of deep scratches and bruises. She had a cast on her left leg and left hand. She opened her eyes and mouthed to me "come."  
I quickly grabbed a chair and sat near her. Then my mother put her hand up signaling for me to grab her by the hand. Then I heard her weak voice, she started speaking "hello my Ally- cat"

Tears found their way to my cheeks again I started crying. "Don't cry It's not worth it" she wiped tears from my face she touched my chest and said,

"Don't cry my baby remember no matter what happens I will always be in your heart. I will always be in the sky watching you from above."

She swallowed hardly and then continued "From now on you need to grow up. I know it won't be easy but do it for me, take care of your dad. But don't give up on things you love; always finish what you started. Smile when looking back in the memories, remember good and happy thoughts and just smile."

She smiled herself, that made me smile through my tears too.

"Stay strong, try to live your dreams. You are very talented and I believe that one day you will be famous and you would be able to share your passion for the music with everyone."

She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. It seemed like talking was the hardest thing to do at that moment for her, but she opened her eyes and continued, "don't forget, everybody is different in their own ways, but after all we still are very similar. Never take things in life for granted." She squeezed my hand. "Always believe in love, because everybody needs a person whom they can trust no matter what. Sure life isn't a fairy tale and everything has its ending, but we live too short to worry about bad days. It is happiness and warmth of the person next to us that gives us hope and power to believe that next day will be better."

She let go of my hand for a second but then squeezed it back. "And for the last never give up on life because as long as you are alive anything is possible. Remember my Ally–cat that I love you and your father with all my heart…" with those last words she closed her eyes and let go of my hand. I knew that it was the end.

I saw her chest move one last time. Her heartbeat was slow and steady but then it disappeared and the machine near me started beeping signaling that her heart stopped. I saw my dad come to the bed and kiss my mom on the forehead. Then he let the tears flow he came to me and hugged me.  
By the time I stopped telling him what happened I was hyperventilating and I stopped occasionally to settle my breathing. He was hugging me tighter than before.

Austin's POV

What I heard was terrifying. I never knew what Ally went through. I could have never even imagined such a thing. I was shocked and I couldn't stop the tears. Now I knew why Ally stopped playing and now I feel just stupid, because instead of making her feel better I broke her even more. I want to punch and beat myself up until breathing would become impossible. I feel like a worthless person. I know I don't deserve her forgiveness. I don't even deserve her to be near me, but yet she's here, with me.

I had my eyes closed; I was terrified and afraid to look in her eyes. After some time she continued talking, "I couldn't make myself to go to her funeral.

It was just really hard at that time. I knew that if I went I would break down in front of all people. At first it was really hard. I would dream of the plane crash every night. It was like a nightmare, the same dream every night. Then it got a little easier, the nightmares stopped, but there was that empty feeling in my heart which only my mom could fill. And after that fight my heart was plain empty. There were no emotions on my face. I walked like a zombie every day. There was no happiness for me. After time passed it got a little bit easier but every time I remembered her, I cried. I expect her to wake me up every morning, I expect her to sooth me every time I'm upset. I just miss her really much.

I tried to explain why I had to leave music, it wasn't easy for me too, but it reminded of my mom too much. So I decided to just leave it to feel a little bit better. I tried to make you understand what I went through but you didn't give me a chance. You got mad at me and slammed the door shut in my face. I refused to go out of the practice room for a whole day. I was staring at the place you stood right before you stormed away. I wanted to run after you and stop you but I couldn't. It seemed like my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't move."

She spoke with anger and regret. She was spitting every word out but she was still crying.

She stopped and I took this opportunity to speak: "I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I couldn't get myself to come and talk to you. I'm really sorry. I regret everything I did that day. There is no day I don't regret doing that. I can't believe how stupid I was. I acted like such a heartless person.

I guess I was just blinded by fame; I was so blinded that I couldn't even understand that everything I got, everything I achieved was with your help because you were there every step of the way. Without you there would be no internet sensation… I can't even forgive myself for doing that and now

I'm angry at myself even more. Please Ally, please try to forgive me. I will try to make it up to you. I believe that we can work this out…" I was exploding from inside, but my voice was close to whisper. I tried to control myself.

The room was tense. Even breathing became hard for me.

After some time of silence I heard the doorbell ring, that lightened the mood in the room a little bit. It was probably pizza delivery. I got up and decided to get it. Without any words I got out of the living room.

I paid for the pizza and closed the door. I went into the living room again and put it on the coffee table then I went to the kitchen to get cups and plates for both of us. We ate in silence.

We weren't sitting next to each other now. We were sitting facing each other. I didn't like that, but I couldn't do anything about that. After we finished eating I took the dishes and the pizza carton in the kitchen. I was alone so nobody would wash dishes for me so I decided to do them quickly. After I came back Ally was sitting on the sofa comfortably with her shoes off, watching a movie, I guess I wasn't as quick as I thought. I sat next to her. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, I was just thinking. She didn't answer my question. I can see by her expression that she was somewhere else, thinking. She was calm and relaxed. I have no idea what she is thinking about, but I hope we can try to work things out. I miss her; I really do...

I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes the movie was still running. I looked down and saw Ally; she was sleeping, her head was on my shoulder. Her cheeks were little bit pink and she looked so peaceful. At that moment she was happy; I could see that she had a pleasant dream but I needed to wake her up. I'm sure she wanted to go home. I touched her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear quietly "Ally… Ally wake up"

She moved a little but she was still sleeping. I did that again but my voice was a little louder. After a minute or so she woke up. She looked at me a little surprised. I said, "we were watching a movie and you fell asleep."

Her face softened. "Oh yeah… movie… what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight"

I was surprised myself. "Oh… it's so late I should probably go."

"Let me drive you it's really late and I don't want you to walk in the dark alone" "thanks…"

After that I took her home. The ride was really quiet, no music and no sound, not even in the street. The ride was pretty short considering that she lived near my house. I stopped at the driveway. She got out of the car, I followed her. The house was dark, there was nobody inside. We went to her porch she stopped right in front of the door and turned around. She faced me and said "bye Austin… it was good talking to you I feel a little bit better"  
I smiled at this, "bye Ally, good night… see you tomorrow?"

"Yes… of course"

We hugged and then she opened the door and disappeared behind it. I stood there for a couple of minutes and then left. When I came home I took a shower and then went to bed. I was happy, but only one thought was bothering me. What was she going to say? Was she going to forgive me?

**Well, this chapter is the biggest I have ever written and I am really excited to read what you guys think about it, review and please tell me which part was your favorite.**

***I don't really know how to describe what she's wearing so use your imagination :)**

****I don't own this song, of course. Austin wasn't singing, he was just playing, so I decided to just use the songs with good melody. **

****Same on this one, I love both songs really much, and I love how the music sounds and I thought they would go perfectly with the situation.**

**Yeah and it will be far away, but I need a song that both Austin and Ally will sing, so if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews.**

**What else I wanted to say yeah I don't own the show are anything you might recognize.**

**I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes, English is not my first language and I really try to spot all of them, but it's sometimes impossible, sorry again.**

**Special thanks to jamesmaslow4evz, SuckerForRomance0156 for reviewing.**

**And in case any of you are wondering, this is a romance story and Austin and Ally will end up together, but it just can't happen now, they aren't even friends, so be patient and review, review, review, I really want to find out what you guys think :3**

**I think there are a lot of things you found out and I was really excited to post the chapter, so again I would really appreciate if you left a review down below.**

**Until next time...**

**Salome**


	8. Chapter 8

It's Saturday. I'm in Sonic Boom now. My dad's still at his convention. The house is still empty as always. I 'm little bit in a worse mood than usual, that's because nothing has changed since out talk. I thought that it would get better. Before Tuesday I had hope that everything was possible to get mend, but now I have no more hope. I thought that if I made the first move and suggested talking it would magically mend things, I have been just stupid that was foolish of me to think. We haven't talked since Tuesday. I wanted to talk to him and tell him that I forgave him, but as much as I wanted to make him happy saying those words, deep down I knew that I haven't forgiven him yet.

Those thoughts have been running through my head for these past days. I got a little psyched, I think from having so many thoughts.

It's hard to see for others, but we have been ignoring each other. When four of us are 'together' in Sonic Boom, it's Trish, me, Dez and Austin. Dez and Trish are talking or more frequently arguing. We are in totally different parts of the store doing something and ignoring each other. I don't want to admit this and I don't want it to be true, but most of the time I'm the one avoiding him. I know he has nothing left to say, at least not until he sees me drop my guard with him.

He's waiting for me to give him the reassurance that everything is fine; waiting to hear me say that I have forgiven him. But that's just it, I haven't forgiven him yet and I need to talk with him before it gets out of hand. We need something to start with. I think I need to go and talk to him again, and that's what I'm going to do as soon as I'll close the store. I can't wait for that cause this… this problem has been bugging me and I'm irritated.  
The day's coming to an end and I'm closing the store up. I flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed.'

It was a long day and I was really tired. It was late considering that I worked the shop as long as possible for my dad's request. The sun's not shining anymore. The only things lighting my ways are the street lights all along the street and the mysterious full moon shining above me. The street is practically empty only a couple of cars pass by from time to time.

When I got to his house, his car was parked in the driveway, but the house was dark. I thought he wasn't home or he was sleeping or watching TV or something. I wanted to turn back and just go home, but then somehow I ended up in his front door. I knocked, hesitantly, after a minute or so Austin opened the door. I could hear sounds of TV or movie.

Then I heard Austin's mom ask "who is it sweetie?"

"It's just Ally mom, we're going to take a walk. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Ok honey."

Her mom is the sweetest person I have ever met. She used to always hug me tightly every time we met and always complimented me. She is a really pleasant person to talk to.

He closed the door behind him and stood right in front of me.

"So… what brings you here so late?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk"

"Ok, do you want to take a walk or do you want to go to my room?"

"We can take a walk, its ok."

"Good"

We started walking down the street, the opposite direction of both of our houses. You may think that it's a little bit weird that we live on the same street just few houses apart and we have never come across each other for 2 years; or I have never come across his parents or his house or haven't been on this side of the street.

Well we came across each other but we just never really talked. I have not talked to his parents those past years, it comes out that I'm really good at avoiding and ignoring people.

I don't really have to walk through this street to get home from the mall or from school or any other place in Miami. It was perfect. I could perfectly avoid him.

"So I guess your mom's pack right?"

"Yes, she came back this morning we were just watching one of her favorite movies "

"What movie?"

"It's French comedy. I can't remember the name. She loves French comedies, even if she's sad or tired those movies always make her smile or laugh."

He smiled. It was clear that he enjoyed spending time with his mother and he loved her. After that he seemed a little off like he was thinking about something.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. Actually no, there is something that has been bothering me since Tuesday. It's about what I asked, you never answered."

"That's why I came here Austin I wanted to tell you that. Even though I want everything to be back to how it was… I really don't want to say that I haven't forgiven you yet and I don't want to lie about that."

His smile slowly faded and he took a serious expression. I got nervous again and I took a deep breath. I don't like this, this silence, this tension around us, that broken state we're in. I want things to be like before all this happened. The conversations seemed so easy between us; there was no need for silence, no need for deep thoughts or thinking. Everything was easy and everything was casual and we both enjoyed that.

I broke out of my thoughts and realized that he wasn't going to say anything. He was frowning and I could even see the disappointment on his face.

"I don't mean that I won't forgive you. I mean that one conversation is just not enough, so much time passed and I just feel like I don't know you anymore and you don't know me. Sure you haven't changed a lot, but things around you did."

"I think it should be easier because nothing serious happened. It just happened under bad circumstances and it caused problems. I'm sure I'm the one making this harder, it's just after mom died it got really hard to let people in my life again. I'm afraid that they are going to disappoint me and break me even more and will just throw me away. It's easier to guard myself like this, if I won't have anyone to hurt me. I won't get hurt."

" I will try to understand you. I think we should try to work this out slowly. We can meet up sometime, go somewhere…" he trailed off his facial expression softening.

"Maybe we can do that."

We continued walking down the street, the sky cleared from the clouds and I could see every star perfectly gathered up next to the shining moon. It was really beautiful I think I should take walks at night more often.

Although, next time I should bring a something warmer to put on, because it's getting colder as the seconds tick away. Each time a chilly wind comes my way, I bring my hands up to cover me as much as they can. I'm even trying to make heat as I rub my arms with my hands.

"You know I think that if not the music we would never have been friends and that's why this all happened. Music connected us and without music there is no more us." I said my thoughts out.

"Please don't say that, you know that's not true. Before all this music business stuff happened we had been friends for years. Don't you remember that? We both used to play music, but it was only for fun. We used to sing in my backyard. I used to play my guitar and we sometimes even made up childish rhymes, it used to be so much fun…"

And like a movie all those flashbacks from our happy childhood played in front of my eyes. I could see how we used to have fun, we always used to laugh.

"Years passed and you decided to be a songwriter and I wanted to be a performer considering the fact that I couldn't and still can't write songs to save my life. It just seems impossible for me to gather all those thoughts and put them in words... We decided to become partners. That's how our team gathered up, four of us you me Trish and Dez. It was our dream to become world known, together. Of course we had music, but our friendship was always on the first place."

After he finished talking he looked at me and smiled. That really brought a smile to my face not the fake one, but the real one. Those words warmed my heart; by the look on his face I could see that he meant it. He meant that our friendship was important for him. I never expected him to say something like that. I don't really know why, but I thought he was angry at me.

" I missed that so much…" he said still looking at me.

"Missed what?" I asked little puzzled.

"That smile, I haven't seen that smile for so long. You have no idea how beautiful you look when you smile, it just lights your whole face and I want to smile with you too."

I felt my cheeks getting hotter and I looked down to hide my face. "Thanks" I mumbled still smiling.

I felt him place his fingers on my chin, he made me raise my head and looked me in straight the eyes.

"Don't hide. You look cute when you blush."

I felt my cheeks get even hotter than before and I got that feeling in my whole body and I was in a good mood. I was happy with him.

After that we didn't really talk. He insisted to walk me home and we walked there in comfortable silence. That evening after Austin left, I was in the best mood I had been for a long time. I just couldn't wipe away the smile off my face. Every time I remembered him my smile grew bigger. I was happy…

**Hey there lovely readers this was not the longest, but the chapter with the cutest ending I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a review and tell me which part you like the most. **

**To say the least I'm disappointed, I have followers and I know for a fact that people read the story, but you guys need to review, it will be enough to just say a couple of words, it's just reviews give me some kind of energy motivation to write and the only reason this update was so late, because I wanted to wait until I got any reviews, I only got one from jamesmaslow4evz and I want to thank her for kind of supporting me, even those few words mean a lot to me. ****I pulled my heart out ripped it into pieces and put it into every paragraph of the last chapter and all I got was one review. I know you guys can do better.**

**Before anyone gets a wrong idea or starts accusing me of something I want to say I don't write for reviews, if it was true I would have stopped updating long ago. I just don't really believe in myself and I doubt every my decision, (I know that's bad, but I just can't help it) I was even thinking about discontinuing the story.**

**Yeah I want to say that schools over and I got out of that hellhole for at least two months, I feel like dancing, it feels weird not having to wake up early in the morning :D**

**I don't own Austin and Ally and anything else that's not part of my imagination.**

**Review, review and review! :3**

**Until next time...**

**Salome ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I'm such a bitch, yeah that's what I am, I complained about not getting reviews and then didn't upload a new chapter for what two weeks, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it's just every new chapter I write reviews a looks over my great friend smileysteph, but by some unknown reason she hasn't replied for a long time. As I have already mentioned English is not my first language and I tend to make a lot of mistakes in my writing so she checks everything for me and helps me a lot (I want to thank her for that) yeah I'm really worried where is she, but that's besides the point,**

**I won't hold you any more with my rambling and please try to enjoy this chapter, please I wrote it myself ant it isn't checked and I hope there are not many mistakes and for the ones there ****are I'm really sorry for and please point them out so I can improve.**

Well Dez my best friend, Dez, he was always the odd one out of all my friends. This year he is a little bit less crazy and looks more like a normal person, but his imagination is still endless and he comes up with the craziest ideas.

I don't know much about Dez's relatives other than his parents, despite that I have known Dez practically my whole life. The only thing I know is that they live pretty far away and Dez always goes with his family and every year spends some time with them. I have never seen any of his family members that don't live in America, I also know that they live somewhere in Australia.

Well, with that lack of information Dez asked me to go with him to the airport to meet his cousins, who was coming this time for a week.

It's Sunday today the best and the worst day of the week at the same time. The best because it's the day I can relax and not worry about school or any other thing, but it's bad because another horrible week comes closer.

I had to wake up earlier than usual for my Sunday morning. I took a shower chose what to wear, I chose dark blue ripped jeans, my black converse, navy blue V-neck shirt and my black leather jacket. I went downstairs and saw a note left from my mother and a stack of my favorite food, pancakes. The note said that she went to store early morning and would be late home, she said that if I got hungry I could order something or I could eat the leftover lasagna which was in the fridge. I quickly ate my pancakes took my car keys, glasses etc. And hurried to Dez's house.

When I got to Dez's house some time later I rang the doorbell and waited for Dez to show up. After quite time of waiting I heard some noises from inside like something was being thrown down the stairs, right after the house got quiet again the door slowly opened revealing Dez who was slightly bent down and was dusting his pants. I was wrong that wasn't something that was someone.

"Sorry I just tripped and fell down the stairs" he said like it was nothing special.

When he straightened up I acknowledged his appearance he was wearing his famous orange and pretty worn out converse, some blue jeans and a really weirdly colored T-shirt. It was so bright yellow that my eyes hurt from only looking at it.

His 'fashion style' got a little bit 'quieter' he doesn't wear any crazy colored or patterned clothes, but he still wears some weird clothing like today.

"Wait a Sec I'm going to grab my phone and wallet" and he left me standing in the open door. Typical Dez.

After some time he ran back with a black jacket over his yellow shirt.

We climbed into my car and we got on our way to the airport. I turned the radio on and Dez instantly started singing weirdly. He was moving his hands around and making weird faces, it was hilarious.

We entered the airport after half an hour or so. We sat on chairs and started waiting for the plane to land. We came here early, because Dez messed up the time of landing, but it was still better than being late.

After some time in that crowded place I got bored and decided to listen to music. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put my headphones on. I closed my eyes and relaxed in my seat.

I felt somebody tapping me on my shoulder and I lazily opened my eyes. I was already annoyed because he's been doing that for about 10 minutes. He motioned for me to put my headphones off and then pointed to the door and said "they're coming" he was pretty excited. He was literally jumping up and down. We stood up and a girl came out of the door running to Dez and hugged him.

Dez hugged the girl tightly and spun around. Then after some time he let the girl down on the ground and said "Bella I missed you so much" and hugged her again.

Then a guy came and said "ok stop the mushy stuff" and gave a bro hug to Dez, smiling.

Wow guys you have changed a lot, last time I saw you you were 12 Bella and Dan you were 15 you have grown up a lot.

Then and older guy came struggling with a lot of luggage, "a little help here" we all went to help him. He was tall he had an exact same hair color as Dez but his eyes were dark hazel.

After he was free from luggage Dez said "Jake wow man you're old" "first of all that was rude but I'm 21 after all, that's not old" he said laughing a little.

We settled in my car and I left the airport parking lot. Bella was sitting in the front passenger seat because she really didn't want to sit between his two least favorite guys in his family(that's how she referred to them), in my little convertible.

Bella was really small and short girl with pale skin, short brown hair and green eyes. She was fifteen and she really loved the color pink she was wearing pink converse, pink jeans a white shirt with a princess written on it and a cotton jacket. She was dressed casually and plain because it was a long fly. She needed to be comfortable. She was really energetic and impatient at the same time. She asked if we were near Dez's house after five minutes of driving and every mile or two.

Dan seemed calmer he was really quiet through the ride at that couple of times when I looked at him he was looking out of the window. On the other hand Jake was really talkative he talked about them all.

After some time Dez said "why didn't Alex and Lindsey come too? I've missed them so much"

"They are really busy with work and they couldn't find a way to take a few days off. Trust me they weren't happy when they found out about not coming here." Said Bella

"who are Alex and Lindsey?" I asked a little lost.

"they are our parents" said Bella not even looking at me.

"By the way guys I know you're tired and you need to get settled but do you want to maybe go catch a movie or something this afternoon?"

"Okay sure we'd love to… and Austin do you want to come with us?" Asked Bella.

"Yeah, great… what are we going to watch?"

"Oh it's a new horror movie called Beach of Horror*****, I wanted to go see it for weeks!" Dez exclaimed excited.

"Okay great I love horror movies" exclaimed Bella

After that we just talked about random stuff. Mostly they talked about themselves and I got to know them better.

When we got to Dez's house we let them settle in their rooms and by that time me and Dez decided to play some video games.

It was around 2 when I went back home. I did absolutely nothing at home watched TV then played my guitar some time and then I eventually ended up taking a nap.

A sound of my phone ringing woke me up it was Dez.

"Hey we will be at yours around 7 get ready" he said and hung up not saying anything else.

I shot up from my bed and got ready when I looked at the clock it was 6:30 I had taken a really long nap.

They eventually came and we went to the movies. We got our drinks and popcorn and went inside to watch.

Besides the lame name that the movie had it was pretty interesting.

Bella said that she was going to buy some candy and some more popcorn and she started getting out of her seat I offered to go with her and we both went to get something.

We did a small talk before we got to the corner where all the stuff was sold**_**_** she took what she wanted and I offered to pay, she tried to pay herself but eventually she gave up and blushed, looking down.

I smiled at her. I looked away for a second and that's when I saw her, it was Ally, her eyes were watery and cheeks were pink and when our eyes met she instantly ran out, not looking back.

I panicked, told Bella to go back inside and tell others that I wasn't going to go back to watch the rest of the movie. I told her that I was going to go home and that they shouldn't wait for me. I told her to tell Dez that I ran after Ally and that I would tell him everything later.

I left a little shocked Bella behind and ran right after Ally. I was running around looking for Ally. I was shouting her name hoping that she would respond but there was nothing just silence and the sound of cars in the background. Then an idea struck me and I knew exactly where she would be and I ran to find her.

There is a little park right next to her house, it is a really beautiful place and from childhood Ally's favorite. She used to go there when she was upset or just wanted to be alone. No matter the distance she always ran there.

One old willow tree was her favorite. It was a huge tree and right under the tree, roots that came above the ground made a perfect space to sit and just relax. It had huge branches which came close to the ground and were easy to climb. That was perfect for Ally, she is the clumsiest person I have ever met, she could fall on a perfectly smooth ground. She was also really afraid of height; this tree was meant for her.

I used to always find her here with her songbook always in her hands, sometimes with a guitar sometimes not, just sitting there playing or singing. When she was upset she used to always climb on this tree and I could hear her quiet sobbing from above.

I was pretty sure that was the place where Ally went to. I just ran there. It was a long way, but I had no other choice.

***I came up with that name, it's really bad name for a movie, but yeah I couldn't think of anything else.**

**** this is funny exactly, but I can't remember what's the place called in the movie where they sell popcorn candy and drinks (facepalm)  
**

**I want standing ovations for the person who goes by the name of 'ISABELLUS', because she's the writer of the longest review on this story for a long time. I also want to thank jamesmaslow4evz ****for reviewing frequency. I want to dedicate this oh-not-so-great-but-I-still-tried-plz-read-chapter to those two. I also want to thank my followers and those silent readers, who seem to be too lazy or shy to review. Please, please it's not that hard just go down and write a little cute review in that little pretty box down below, I know once you try it won't seem so hard :3**

**I don't own Austin and Ally and anything else you might recognize.**

**In the end I wanted to say that I don't deserve anything, even reviews ****(which make me happy, very happy) **the chapter was short and most of you might have already forgotten what the story's about, but still, please leave one or two comments and **please don't kill me, because I don't know if I'll update soon, but I'll try to. Please don't kill me :( *runs to the closet with her phone and laptop and locks herself up and waits for angry readers to beat her up for being a bitch and not updating for a long time***

**Until next time... (I hope that will be soon)**

**Salome ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guss who got so happy when she saw reviews, that she tried and updated? It's****meeee! I'm extremely happy that I got such good responses! :3**

**Here's chapter 10 it's in Ally's POV and****is basically telling****the day in the movie theatre.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally and anything else you might recognize.**

I woke up early this morning. It was Saturday, but I had no time to relax. My father came back just yesterday, but he wasn't supposed to. He had one of his nervous breakdowns again and I had to leave the house to avoid a fight. When I came back he was sleeping on the couch and the house was all messed up with broken glass all over the floor. I went and got a blanket I covered him with it and just went upstairs and straight to bed. When I woke up I had to clean the house, I'm really sick of this, sometimes I think that I will never get away from this and I will have to take care of him for forever.

While cleaning I found a note on the kitchen saying:

"Honey I went to Sonic Boom, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I left. Don't forget your shift at ten" and then written all too familiar for me words love you Ally-gator.

Sometimes I even think that he doesn't mean those words anymore and he keeps telling them just for nothing.

I doubt he will remember anything that happened yesterday, I can't believe him, what he turned into. This, this thing is not my father anymore this is some monster.

After I finished cleaning I ate bacon and scrambled eggs and then went to Sonic Boom for my shift.

About, near 3 pm Trish came by.

"Hey there Ally, guess who got a job at the movie theatre*****."

"What movie theatre? I don't know any movie theatres in Miami mall?"

"Ally, the new one just opened a couple of weeks ago. They don't know me and anything about my "jobs" so they hired me. Anyway I got 2 free tickets to newest horror movie "beach of horror" we are going there, together, it starts at 7 I'll be here at 6:30"

"But Trish you know I don't like horror movies" I said clearly upset.

"I know, but for me, please, I know you don't like horror movies, but I don't want to go alone."

"Judging by, that you never say please, you are kind of desperate and besides saying no to you is pointless."

"Yes" she exclaimed and jumped up and down and hugged me.

"By Ally got to go get fired from there, the job is awfully boring."

"By Trish" I said and then she went out of the door.

Trish's appearance was the highlight of my day.

At exactly 6:30 Trish came. It was weird, because she was always late.

"Wow Trish, you're on time"

Yeah, I know since you don't like that I'm always late. When I left sonic Boom I switched time on my phone to half an hour earlier and I forgot that, I only remembered that when I was on my way here"

So if not that you would have been late by half an hour? I swear something like that could have only happened to you"

" That's besides the point, Anyways I don't want to be late on this movie so close the shop and let's go"

I closed up the shop as Trish ordered. My father has already left. He went home or to a random bar, I don't know and I don't really care.

I followed Trish behind because I didn't know where this movie theatre was. It came out it was in totally opposite part of the mall. With which I'm not really familiar with.

We brought popcorn and drinks and went inside.

Half way through the movie I got bored so I decided to go outside.

"Trish I'm going to go outside for a minute, okay?" I asked her.

But she was too occupied watching movie to pay attention to me so after that I didn't get a response I left.

I went outside and set in the hall. I really like spending time with Trish, she is my best girl friend after all, but I much more preferred if we went to some café or coffee shop and just talked or stayed at home, ordered some pizza and watched movies whole night, but not like this I didn't even enjoy any of it. I guess crowded places are not for me, I get uncomfortable with people. I much more prefer being in private, I enjoy the quietness. That's me and I guess Trish sometimes fails to notice what makes me happy and what not.

I decided to walk back inside and tell Trish that I was leaving. I stood up from my seat and just randomly looked the other way. I saw him, it was Austin just standing there, smiling, with some girl. He wasn't looking at me, but when our eyes met, something broke inside of me. I had a burning feeling in my stomach like I was on fire and I felt my face getting hotter, I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

I felt sad, I felt disappointed, angry. Those emotions were too much, I couldn't get why I felt like that. Suddenly I forgot everything I was going to do, by brain stopped thinking rationally and I just ran… I ran somewhere quiet, somewhere I could gather my thoughts…

I ran to the only place I could go to right now, to the park, to the willow tree.

I couldn't go to my house because my father would have been there and I just couldn't have taken him, neither could I have gone to Sonic Boom, right now to was far from my favorite places, it brought memories from the past and being there was hard, I could even take the time I had to be there, working.

I ran to the park to my favorite place, I always found peace in here and those sounds of nature always calmed me, I climbed the tree, sat there and looked up in the sky, on my way here the sun slowly set and now the whole space around me was filled with darkness. The sky was clear and I could see beautiful shining stars. After some time I closed my eyes still looking up.

My face was all wet from crying but I couldn't stop.

I was really lost I couldn't understand what I felt and why, we weren't even friends but I still reacted like that. I couldn't even understand what happened it was really messed up for me. He didn't owe me anything. He was just spending time with his friend or girlfriend or whoever she was. It doesn't matter. I wonder where he is now. Is he still with that girl or did he come after me? No he couldn't, why would he even care?

Suddenly I heard footsteps and a shallow breathing getting louder and louder. It was really well heard in the silence of the park.

"Ally… Ally are you here" he was taking deep breaths like he had run. It was Austin of course. I opened my eyes, and a smile crapped on my face.

"Ally, where are you?" He yelled and then said quietly " where is she?"

"I'm up here" I said, with my broken voice.

"Of course you are. Where else would you be." He said, he sounded relieved.

I couldn't see him well, considering it was dark, but I could see that he had his hand in his pockets and his blond hair was shining in the moonlight.

"Why did you run away?' I panicked, I didn't even know the answer to that question myself, I had been debating in my mind about that for about 15 minutes.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"What?... I can't hear you." He said walking closer to the tree.

" I don't know okay, I don't know… okay, but I just ran away"

He was standing right beside the tree and was looking up at me.

After a silence I asked: "So who is she?"

"Who she?" He said a little confused.

"The girl you were with at the movies."

"Oh her, she was no one."

"No one? And why were you with her at the movies, if she was on one?" I didn't let him say anything I continued talking raising my voice a little bit. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend or something we aren't even friends and I'm trying to fix that if you can't see."

"No Ally it's not like that."

"Not like what? Tell me! So you know I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous, you haven't done anything and I don't even like you like that"

"Okay…" he said, he seemed awestruck.

"You know what Austin, just go away, you know I'm going home, just forget about this and about everything. I think it's just not the right time. It's just awkward we can both see that clearly. We aren't going anywhere. So let's just leave this struggling and leave everything the way it is, it needs fixing but we can see nothing coming out so let's just leave it alone, it will be easier."

His face was emotionless after my outburst and he seemed frozen.

I just jumped down from the tree and walked past him, he didn't even try to stop me, I went home.

I felt tired, really tired like someone sucked all my energy out.

I hardly stood on my feet through my way home.

My whole body felt heavy when I took a shower and it didn't feel relaxing

I quickly got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, because first it was early to go to sleep and second all those thoughts wouldn't leave alone. I felt guilty. It felt like I did something really wrong. What I said to Austin and what I did, I didn't even let him explain. It felt the same way like all those years ago. The feeling would leave me alone that I had to go and apologize or I would lose him again. I was lost, again, my brain was going to explode from all the thinking.

Eventually my thoughts quieted down, but something from inside of me was still telling me "go, apologize." Rapidly. And I still couldn't sleep.

I jumped out of my bed, grabbed the first clothes that I could see, quickly got dressed and went to his house.

On my way to Austin's house I was in a deep though kind of daydreaming. I tried to get my mind of Austin, because I knew that if I thought about him I would feel even worse, instead I decided to focus on things around me. It was peaceful outside, I only saw a couple of cars pass by, our neighborhood was really quiet one. The night lights lighting up my way as usual.

The houses looked extremely beautiful like this with only lights coming out of the windows; I could see shadows of people moving.

I remembered how me my mum and dad used to watch movies late evening, every Friday. I really loved sitting on the coach with my parents on both my sides, I felt safe in their presence.

I would snuggle in their arms with a blanket over me. I would always fall asleep half way through the movie; my dad would bring me to my bedroom and kiss me on the forehead. He would always say goodbye and leave.

Sometimes if I had nightmares, my mum would come and lay in my bed with me. She would hug me sometimes and sing me lullabies. Sometimes I fell asleep, but sometimes I would just lay in my bed not moving, I would listen to her heartbeat and watch her chest move up and down. I was afraid to lose her. Every time I made sure her heart was beating, I would smile, close my eyes and fall asleep listening to my mother's heartbeat.

I was afraid that I would lose her, so I tried to never let her go too far, but she slipped away from the when I least expected it. I really loved her, I loved her more than I loved anyone else, even my father.

I think it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did if not those memories and those things reminding me of her. Every time I remember her, it brings pain to me thinking that at the time when I was peacefully sleeping, flying in my dreamland, my mother was fighting for her life. It hurt because I couldn't do anything when she needed help the most.

I shook my head to clean my thoughts. I looked around me and saw that I was getting closer to Austin's house. I got really nervous . I was trying to get my thoughts together, what was I going to tell him. I was at his doorstep in no time. I decided to just knock. I knocked a couple of times and then I heard footsteps and a soft click of the door and it opened on the other side was Austin. He was looking kind of sleepy and his hair was messed up a little more than usual, but he was still wearing the same clothes as earlier in the evening. He looked extremely cute and childish this way. I looked him in the eyes, he looked pained and sad. He was silent, he only opened the door and closed It behind me when I walked in, we stood there in the hallway.

He wasn't saying a word and I could see that he was angry with me. He had his hands in his pockets and was just looking at me with no a current expression.

That awkwardness between us was back. I thought we were through that, but no I was wrong. The air was getting heavier and heavier by every second. It felt like the temperature was rising and I was getting uncomfortable, but I knew it was too late to go back, I had to say something, knew if I just said sorry and ran away crying, I would end up angry and disappointed in myself. I gathered all the courage I had in me, took a deep breath and started talking.

***I got a little confused here, I'm pretty sure I have heard that they call it movie theatre, cinema, even movies, sometimes, and I don't really know which one I should use, so tell me that if you know in the reviews :3**

**Yeah this chapter, yeah I left you a cliffhanger, I want to tell you guys that the way I planned it they are not getting together in the next chapter, but after I read aesham01-s review I thought, she was jealous and Austin likes Ally,****no****loves her right? And now Ally has these feelings she can't figure out, what if they got together after Ally apologizes. Tell me what you think and how do you want it to happen, if you have any ideas, maybe something about the kiss scene?****Idk tell me what you think in your reviews, maybe if I'll use your ideas writing will be more fun! :D**

**This chapter is also not corrected I wrote it myself, so sorry for any kind of mistakes, now on to the replies.**

**mikamimi-R5- I really appreciate that you re-read the story again, thank you for the review, here's the next chapter and depending on the ideas I'll get I'll maybe update sooner ;)**

**jamesmaslow4evz-****haha, your reviews are not that long, but they always make me happy :D yeah now go leave a review again :3**

**aesham01- and you are totally right Ally was jealous she's not sure what was it and just hasn't realized her feelings for Austin yet.**

**Isabellurs- I think they won't forget what the story's about it's been little more that twelve hours :D As it says on my profile I'm from Georgia, it's in Europe, and well I speak the language called Georgian, it's nothing like English it's whole other language and I guarantee if I'll start speaking you won't understand a word :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well… hey" this wasn't the best way to start a conversation, but, well none of us were going to do anything it was obvious and I had to start the conversation. The silence was eating me up. He didn't even say a word, he just made a motion with his hand signaling that he heard me. It broke my heart, it really did, I felt worthless nobody to him.

"Please don't be so silent, talk to me"

Seconds past he answered "about what?"

"I don't know, but please don't be so silent… say something" it seemed like I was begging him, In fact I was. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"Ok, well… what are you doing here? It's quite late" he's said bitterly.

" I came here to apologize"

"Okay, I'm listening" he had no emotions on his face, he was just talking.

"I know what I did in the park was wrong, what we were doing wasn't only for me, it was for both of us and now I ruined all our chances of everything being like before"

"Before? You know Ally things won't be like before" I was bewildered I never thought about this, and I had no idea where was he going with this, I had no other option to just listen.

His voice was calm, it softened and was soothing unlike mine., I was stuttering and taking breaths from time to time between the sentences.

"What? But why?" I was totally lost I had no idea what was he talking about.

"Because Ally past is past, you can't change it and can't go back." He stated simply.

"What? ... But… if not…" I couldn't speak, I couldn't make sentences he left me speechless.

"Ally you need to realize this, that you must not live in the past, you need to live in today. You need to realize that you need to let the past go."

"But I don't want to I want my mom back, my dad being sober, I want my family back." I was crying and I started shouting. I was like a little child, it was like I found out about something disappointing and I didn't want to believe in it.

"Ally please come down don't shout." He walked closer, but I pushed him away. I needed to tell him everything.

"You don't know how hard it is for me every day, seeing by father like that, taking care of him, because he lost his mind. You don't know how much I miss my mum, how much I miss her touch, her voice. How much I need her sometimes. I know I'm not a little girl anymore and I wasn't one when I lost her, but still I need mum and I will always need her like you will need your dad, I needed her to encourage me and tell me that everything would be all right. She was the only one who believed in me, that I could have been famous one day, my dad didn't believe me and that's why I lost hope." I started hysterically crying and Austin pulled me into a hug, I buried my head in his chest.

"Ally please calm down… I don't know what can I do… I can't change anything…" I continued crying. We were still in the hallway. "Do you want to sit on the coach?"

"Yes" I barely let the word out of my mouth.

We sat down.

"I'll bring you some water." He said.

I heard some noises after he left and then came back with a box of tissues and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I said simply.

After some time I said: "Austin please tell me what can I do? Every time I walk in my house when is at home, I see him angry or drunk, or both. I know I shouldn't be silent and I should tell him, but I can't besides I tried but one time didn't really help anything. I love him, I really do, he's still my dad after all, but he's out of control, I don't know what to do." I could feel the blood rushing to my face, I could feel I was red on the face, I was crying, silent tears were running down my face.

He came and hugged me. "Ally please, I don't like seeing you sad or mad, it breaks my heart."

"I really don't know what to tell you, but he's your dad and I believe there are no problems that can't be solved we just need to try."

"I miss the past so much…" it was just a thought which I said out loud, not really loud it was more of a whisper, but Austin still heard it. He let go of me and said.

"Ally, please you need to understand this, it may hurt, but Ally you're destroying yourself, can't you see? You may not understand this, but you can't keep pushing people away, it's not healthy, not only you are hurting, it hurts us all. You need help. I'm not saying that you're insane, mentally unstable or anything, no, you just need help, you need friends, you need us, please you need to stop and open your eyes you went through hart time, I know that and I want to make you feel better. You must understand that there is future, that's waiting for you. I know and I believe that your future will be bright. I believe in you.

I think you don't understand this, but you're stuck, you're stuck in your own memories, they are hunting you like nightmares at nights. They are memories, it's past, they don't mean much anymore. That was yesterday, but there will be tomorrow and I believe that tomorrow will be better." Austin wasn't that kind, he couldn't talk deep, that really got me, he spoke with soul and I could see that he believed in what he said. It impressed me, I guess this time changed not only me.

The reality struck me and I was left speechless, I really didn't want to believe in anything he was saying, but in fact all he said was true, for me to move on and live on, I needed to let the past go, but at that moment it seemed and felt impossible for me.

I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go, but after some time I did.

"Austin can you promise me one thing?"

"Whatever you want "

"Promise me that you will never let me go, that you will stand by my side, always?"

"Promise… only if you promise me the same"

"I promise"

After that promise we were silent.

I wasn't sobbing, but I was still crying silently. When I calmed down I stood up. I straightened my skirt and said:"well I think it's time for me to go"

"Ok, but it's pretty late and I won't let you go alone, I can drive you or we can walk."

"I don't know…" I thought for a little and then agreed. "Ok, but I'm too tired to walk you can drive me."

He turned the long forgotten TV off that I didn't even notice was on, then grabbed his jacket and car keys, I walked out of the house and he closed the door behind.

We went to his car, I climbed inside and set in the front passenger side I put on a seat belt, Austin set on the drivers side.

While he was getting ready to drive; I let myself wander. My dad came back and he seemed in a worse mood than I have seen him for a long time, in times like this I got scared of him, but he never even put a finger on me, this may seem stupid, but I think that he loved me too much even his drunk state didn't let him hurt me. Besides everything I still didn't want to face him. I was always too shy to ask this kind of thing anybody, but now I had no other option.

"Austin can I stay at yours, I really don't want to face my dad now"

"Ok sure, whatever you want." We got out of the car and went back inside his house.

It was obvious that his mother wasn't at home, I was really curious where she was, but I couldn't get myself to ask him, so I just stayed quiet.

By the time we entered the house I was extremely tired, my eyes were closed, I could barely keep myself on my feet to stand straight.

" Can you give me a pillow and a blanket so I can sleep on the couch?"

"No, you can sleep in my bed, it's way more comfortable that way."

I was too tired to argue so I agreed. "Ok, but can you give me something to wear to bed?"

"Yes of course, just wait a second." He seemed a little panicked and nervous, it was funny even.

He ran upstairs and I followed him. He dug into his clothes and gave me an old shirt and sweatpants. I took them from him, thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. The shirt was too long for me, but I still managed to put it on. The pants were too long and they hardly stayed on my hips. After some time trying to put sweatpants on I decided to sleep without them, I would get uncomfortable with them on. I came out dressed and was about to go to bed when I decided to grab a glass of water, I went downstairs. I saw Austin already lying on the coach, he had his eyes closed, but when I turned the lights on in the kitchen he opened his eyes and looked at me, he smiled and said. "Can you give me a glass of water too?" "Sure" I poured some water for me and for him, then turned the lights off and went into the living room.

I gave him the glass, he drank some and then put it on the coffee table near the couch.

I was leaving when I heard "good night Ally"

"Good night Austin" I said and smiled.

I went back upstairs. I closed the door behind me and snuggled in sheets and pillow. The bed smelled like Austin and I found that very comforting. Slowly I drifted off to sleep with thoughts about the day.

Austins's POV

Thought the day was pretty rough and a lot happened I was really calm and in a good mood. I fell asleep as soon as Ally went upstairs.

It was about 4 o'clock when I heard screams coming from upstairs. The first thing I thought was that there was a thief in the house, and he was in my room where Ally was.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, I opened the door of my room and grabbed s baseball bat that was lying by the door.

I looked around the room, it was dark and I couldn't see much, but I saw Ally on the bed twisting and turning. She was asleep and clearly seeing a nightmare. Not thinking much I ran and hugged her.

"Ally, ally wake up" I yelled. She had tears streaming down her face and she was sweating.

"Ally, it's a nightmare, Ally wake up."

Slowly she opened her eyes and instantly hugged me.

I felt helpless I couldn't do anything to help her I had no idea what happened and what was her nightmare about. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I held her close so she could calm sown.

"Ally please come down… it was just a dream… it didn't mean anything."

"It was so real, it was just like that day."

"What day Ally"

"The day my mom died."

"I'm scared, I really don't want something like that to happen to me again."

"Ally you have nothing to worry about right now, you got me I'm here."

I held her for some more time until she stopped crying. When her breathing became steady again I said: "well ally trying to sleep ok, I'm going to go now."

"No please don't leave me alone."

"Ok, but what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay with me…" she had her eyes closed and was close to falling asleep.

I crawled under the sheets next to her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable but I wanted to hug her so I did, I hugged her and she nuzzled her face in my chest. Slowly she drifted to sleep and some time later I did too.

**As you can see I decided to stick with my idea, because it felt like it was rushed if they got together in this chapter so yeah, it's better this way isn't it?**

**Yeah they won't get together yet, but I have something else planned ;) I think it has its own time for it to happen so yeah, but it won't be less interesting I promise.**

**Reading reviews is such a great thing, I really enjoy reading them, so please go write some more.**

**I asked couple of chapters ago that I needed a song for them both to sing, it will be pretty far away, as you see know they don't sing, but I plan to make them write a song together. So leave song suggestions in your reviews.**

**Mikamimi-R5**I will agree with you on this one, it would have been really rushed if they got together, it would have made scene, I think it's better this way.

**Isabellurs-** Our country is pretty small and not very known, and our language is even less known, but yeah I love my language one thing I can say is that for me it's harder than English.

**aesham01- **I won't be using Bella's character any more, she was just for that scene, but your idea is good, sadly I won't use it. But maybe I'll use that in the future like Ally's rambling on and on about how she feels and Austin will chuckle lightly and then go and kiss her, I can totally imagine that, I don't know, maybe I'll use it ;)

**I wrote this, because I didn't really want to make you guys wait, it was kind of like second part of the last chapter and now I can rest some :D**

**Almost forgot I don't own Austin and Ally and anything else you might recognize.**

**Until next time...**

**Salome ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I disappeared again for a long time and I feel horrible for that, but please forgive me, I have my reasons about which I don't really want to talk about. The only thing I will say is that summer's been horrible so long.**

**I was going to upload four days ago, but I didn't have internet in both houses so yeah, sorry.**

**Thank you for all your follows and reviews, please review, I really want to continue writing, but I've been disappointing everyone so far and I feel awful.**

It has been about two weeks since Ally stayed over and things have been kind of back to normal, well as much normal as it can get for us. With school we didn't really have much out time to talk or hang out, but we still managed to grab some lunch or watch movies in the evening. It wasn't much and I could feel some kind of a barrier between us that was keeping us apart.

It's really obvious that we aren't as close as we were in the past, but at least we are going somewhere now. It's only a start and it's a good start, I think.

I wish things were better, I wish we had no problems, it would have been so much easier, but sadly life doesn't come with no problems, I think going through hard times and standing through pain; that's how we get the real life experience and that is really priceless.

I wish I could just go and ask Ally to be my girlfriend that's my only wish for now. But this is no worse. Having her as a friend is better than not having her with me at all.

I'm somewhat lost, I haven't really figured out what I want and if I'm ready for the consequences of us being together. I don't know I think I need some time and I'll figure things out and I hope soon.

I have had many friends in my life and Ally was the closest from them, yes Dez is my best friend and he has been for as long as I remember, but you can't really get emotional in front of Dez. He can give good advices from time to time but still his brain works another way. Ally was a kind of friend with whom I could have talked about everything even personal. She never made me uncomfortable or ashamed of myself. She often gave me advises that only a girl could have given me; she was genuinely a good friend. Despite that we were total opposites we were still best of friends. She's a girl but strangely we never stepped past the line of friendship. I never grew tired of her and she didn't either.

Ally is an only person other than my family members that I have talked about the problems with my parents. There were arguments and shouting frequently but it never grew into violence.

She cried he shouted, then she would slap him and then he would leave for a day or two. He would come back and they tried to play a happy family, but the silent conversations between them, seen in their eyes told otherwise.

I have witnessed their fight many times, most of them they didn't even acknowledge that I was in the house and heard every word shared between them. When I was younger I would sit in the shadow on the stairs and would watch the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

The fact that their marriage was falling apart started getting obvious about a year and a half ago, when they started spending less and less time together. They went out separately and started avoiding talking to each other. I was disappointed and from time to time I got angry at them, but I was more sad because I didn't like the sight of my family destroying in front of me.

I couldn't really go against them and their decision, I had to just stay in the background. Time passed and when they got unbearable of each other they decided to divorce. They said that it was their mutual decision and they just separated their lives.

The thing that I told Ally I think that it's true, life won't be like it was in the past and we can't go and life in the good memories left of it. I came to that conclusion myself seeing how my parents divorced I knew now that we won't ever be that happy family that we once were.

I tried and said goodbye to the past and started for the good things to happen in the future and now here I am, look good thing did happen me and Ally are mending our friendship.

After the divorce my relationship with my father got worse, in the past I respected him, but I lost that respect for him when he cheated on mum. I was shocked though they had problems I never thought he would do something that extreme. By the look on my mum's face I could see she would never forgive him something like that. I didn't try to find out the details of what happened, I wasn't even a bit interested, I left it for them to settle.

He left, he left the business, he left the house. He forgot about us and started a new life leaving us both behind.

It got harder for me and mum, but I can see that it got even worse for mum than me; despite everything dad will always have a place in her heart and I think nothing is powerful enough to change that.

Today when I came back from school, I entered the house, I changed into more casual clothes, left my book bag upstairs, in my room. When I came back downstairs and entered the kitchen, I saw an envelope on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and turned it over. There was a note from mum stuck to it saying:

_"This came in the mail this morning. It's from Mike, he __said __to __me__ not to open it. Please don't throw it away and just read it – love mom"_

Yeah if she didn't write not to throw it away part I would have defiantly thrown it away not giving it a second thought. Well, I had nothing else to do so I just set down and slowly opened the envelope.

There was a letter and other things too which I didn't really pay a big attention. I just opened the letter fully, the letter was handwritten and neatly folded which was unusual for my father. I stopped staring at it and started reading:

_i know it has been a long time since we have talked or seen each other and I know our relationship isn't the best, I suppose you're angry and I understand why, but before you will throw this letter away let me explain._

_You're old enough to understand that me and your mum, we were both different, and I guess through the years we grew apart. Our family wasn't functioning and we were not what we used to be once. I know you think we made a mistake by divorcing, but that isn't true, I think you can see now that it was better for both of us, now we can both continue with our lives and be happy._

_It would have been much better if I came to Miami and we talked in person, but I can't and this was the best way for me to explain everything."_

I stopped for a second to acknowledged the words written on this paper.

_I moved away and found a new job, now I'm happy. Since I left, this is the biggest step to a new life. I think I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with – "_

Be happy, that's impossible he hurt mom the worst way he could and he things she will be happy? I got really angry, if he found a person to spend the rest of his life with who was mum to him?

_"I'm getting married"_

Those three simple words were enough to make my blood boil. I slammed my fist on the table, this was the last thing I expected from him. I put the letter on the table and started pacing around the kitchen, thinking. A part of me wanted to throw the letter away, burn it and forger the words I red in it but the other half and bigger part wanted to read the letter till the end. So I drank a glass of water, calmed myself down and continued reading.

_"I feel slightly uncomfortable to be writing to you and not to be able to talk face to face, but with wedding arrangements and my job I just couldn't manage to come._

_You must know that you're my son and you're really important to me, I have never forgotten you. I'm really excited because I'm sure I'll be happy with Halley._

_I'm asking you to come and be present on my wedding. I know it's the last thing you want to do now, but please I want to see you and I need you to be there with me._

_You can take one person with you, somebody close to you to keep your company. I don't want you to feel lonely with only strangers around._

_You can see that with this letter I sent you some other things-"_

I put the letter down and looked into the envelope. I pulled out a smaller envelope and two plain tickers.

I opened a smaller anvelope and there was a wedding invitation, it was a plain vintage style, in big curled letters there were written words "Halley Rose Richards and Michael Andrew Moon invite you to celebrate as they take their vows" I wander how his future wife looks like "Saturday November fifteenth" So I'll have to miss about three-four days of school, just great (note my sarcasm)

_"I sent you two plane tickets and the wedding invitation. The wedding is in two weeks and I want you to come at least three days earlier. We are not that young, so the wedding will be somewhat more private with the closest people present, so consider yourself to be an important person. See you soon Son. Say hi to Vi_*_ for me…"_

To say the least I was mad, frustrated, I was pacing through the house like a mad man, rubbing my eyes to make sure that this was reality and not some kind of a dream.

I was really lost I didn't know what to say and whom to talk to about this, first of all, he disappeared for what a year and now he sends a letter all cheery and happy and expects me to instantly forgive him everything? That's not happening, at least not now, I don't care what others will think, this was really rude of him. He didn't even call, he could have at least called and talked to me that way I could have said my thoughts out loud to him, but now I'm practically left with my jaw dropped, with nothing to say in return. I would never think he would turn out like this. And after all he says he cares? That's such a lie, where was he when we were left with no money? When my mum was working nonstop to have enough money to pay the bills, if he's so happy, why mum isn't? "Consider yourself to be an important person" like I don't know that, I'm his son after all it felt like he was rubbing the fact that I am his son in my face. Say hi to Vi? He wrote like nothing really happened, like he was gone for a couple of days and would be back soon, but the reality is that he left and left nothing to contact him with. It was like he erased himself from this life fully. I was really pissed off.

After about half an hour of pacing back and forth I decided to call Ally, after all she was an only person I could talk to in times like this.

"Hey Alls" I said after she picked up the phone.

"Oh hello Austin, what's up?" she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Oh nothing really I just want to talk to you about something, do you have time? Where are you?"

"Yeah I'm free I'm at home, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's not the thing I want to sort out on the phone, do you mind if I come over?"

"Oh I have to go to the grocery store anyway so I'll come over, be there in 5 ok?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting!" and she hung up.

Talking to her kind of calmed me down, just hearing her voice made me relax in seconds, her voice was something magical, especially when she sang, but I don't think she sings now. We somehow both got a little more distanced from music, I don't sing anymore, though my guitar is my companion everywhere I go, I always play sometimes some melodies that I come up with, sometimes acoustic covers, but I don't sing, I always loved to sing and the love of music was even bigger when there still was team Austin, with Ally there to sing with me, I don't know how but music always seemed happier and more fun with her. I was lost in my world when I heard a soft knock on the door.

I went and opened it, there stood Ally as beautiful as ever.

***I changed Austin's mother's name, I just wanted, so I changed it, yeah and she looks different too. Her name is Violet and Vi for short.**

**Yeah, guys I need your help here, I'm pretty sure I wrote that Austin's father lives in Utah, but I think it's cold in Utah in November , so please tell me another location in America where it's warm and where wedding can be held , yeah and Austin's father is quite rich. **

**I wrote one-shot, "**_**in a blink of an eye" **_**I didn't even expect the feedback I got, so yeah check that out if you haven't already and well review :3**

**The next chapters will be interesting won't they? What do you think, ideas suggestions, give me them, I'll be more than happy to use them.**

**Until next time…**

**Salome ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

She stepped closer and said "hi" I smiled to her, then she opened her arms and came to hug me, I was slightly caught off guard and I tensed up a little bit, but after a second or two I relaxed and smiled even bigger nuzzling my face in her hair, it smelled weird, but really pleasant, she smelled like flowers and if you closed your eyes you could imagine a valley covered with beautiful but simple flowers.

I closed my eyes, hugging her was the best thing ever, she seemed so small and fragile that I wanted to hug her and never let her go, I wanted to protect her. Soon she pushed a little bit back, switching her weight back to her feet , she broke the hug and stood straight.

"Well what was so important that you wanted to talk to me in person about?" straightly to business, I recognize my Ally. I slightly chuckled and I was left with a smile spread on my face.

"Yeah, come in and I'll show you." She got a little lost, but still followed me into the kitchen.

There on the kitchen table was the letter laying the way I left it, two envelopes one big, one smaller, a letter and two plane tickets. When she saw then she got even more lost. She had a puzzled face, eyebrows furrowed together and eyes shut a little bit, her lips in a small straight line, I must admit she looked really cute with that expression.

"Just read this and I'll explain everything later." She nodded her head and then sat on the chair. She calmly picked the letter up and started reading it.

I just went to the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"Alls do you want anything to drink?"

"Ha?" she looked at me and saw a can of coke in my hands. "Oh, yeah I'll just have a glass of water, thanks." She said and immediately went back to reading.

I poured the glass of water to her and sat it down next to her, then I picked a chair and sat close to her.

She seemed really occupied with reading, her features were tensed and her face was concentrated on the paper, her big brown eyes moving from left to right while reading. Her face was slightly flushed with a pleasant, soft pink color; probably from walking in the sun. Her hair looked beautiful as ever, it was curled and went in big bouncy waves all along her back. She looked so beautiful even though she wasn't dressed up or wearing any heavy makeup. The funny thing is that no matter how many times I told her that she looked beautiful she never believed me. She would smile and shrug the comment off, giving me a face like I was silly or stupid for saying that. To me she always looked beautiful, no matter if she was tired or sleepy; she is cute and really beautiful that is a fact.

She finished reading the letter and turned to me. She had a look on her face and I could see that she wasn't happy with what she read.

"So, he wants you to go to his wedding?" she said with a straight face, voice low and serious.

"Yes" I said simply

"And what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know yet. All this is confusing me. He seems extremely happy, but I don't think I will share that happiness with him, I mean he left us, why would he want me to be there?"

"It's simple, because you're his son, and this is really important to him according to what he wrote."

"So you're saying that I need to go?"

"No I'm not saying anything, I'm just saying that he needs you there. But if you will go or not, that's your decision."

"This is so hard." I said rubbing my face and stretching a little bit.

"To say the truth, I'm angry with him, he left like he didn't have a care for us, and now he sends me this letter, saying how he cares and needs me, who does that."

"Come on Austin he's marrying another women what did you expect from him, he couldn't come."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Besides if you have anything to say to him, this is a good opportunity to go and talk to him in person."

"I think I'm going to go, I will at least see him until he disappears for another year or even more."

'So the wedding is in two weeks? And what about the school?"

"Couple of days really won't change anything, so I think I'll miss a day or two, no biggie."

"I guess it's good that you're going you'll sort things out and tell him everything you want to say and will find the things you want to know. "

"Ally" I paused a little bit.  
"What?"

"Will you come with me to the wedding?" I think it was a good idea to take her, I mean who else, Dez? Yeah right.

"What? But why me?"

"Come on, it's not a bad thing, I don't want to be alone there, it will be weird, and besides who am I going to take with me Dez? I don't even know any other people close enough to invite on my father's wedding… that sounds so weird."

"Yeah that kind of does." She said slightly giggling. I smiled too.

"Ok I'll come with you, but if you're going to annoy me or irritate me, I'm going to leave immediately." She said joking and punched my arm playfully.

"Me irritating?" I played along, with my hand on my chest hurt playfully. "Never!"

"Shut up" she said Giggling again.

"Do you want to do anything?" I asked after a second or two.

"Nah I need to go to the grocery store, we are out of food at home."

"Oh ok." I said a little sad.

"Hey wait a second" I said after she stood up. "I'm going to call mum if she wants anything at the store, maybe I can join you." I pulled my phone out and dialed my mums number.

"Hey mom, do you need anything in the grocery store, I'm just going there." I said the moment she answered. "Yeah grab some milk, some beacon and eggs for the breakfast, tomorrow." "ok nothing else?" "no, you have the money right?" "yeah you gave me in the morning." "ok see you in the evening." "ok bye."

"I'm coming with you." I said happy dancing.

"Ok come on happy boy let's go." She said still smiling. God I love her smile. I get happy when I make her smile.

The day was coming to an end, but the sun was still shining brightly in the sky. I jogged happily along with her to the grocery store.

We passed dozens of departments in the store and got what we needed, we had two hand baskets with us and slowly filled it with the food we needed.

We were talking about nothing really specific, just random things, topics that came up in the talk. We laughed and fooled around. With Ally even the boring shopping became more fun. She says she isn't a fun person, she likes reading and is serious most of the time, but she kind of radiates fun and happiness, you instantly want to smile when you're next to her. It's something that I can't really explain.

Finally we went to pay and left the grocery store. Time by time the Sun slowly hid behind the horizon. It was really beautiful, the clouds reflected the colors of the Sun, those red, yellow and orange mixed together looked really beautiful high about our heads, in the sky.

We slowly approached my house, I left my things there and then we went to Ally's.

I was really curious to find out more about her, even though we talked her private life was always guarded by her. She didn't tell me much. I wanted to know how was his dad so after a long time of arguing with myself, I decided to ask her.

"So how are you, how's your dad?"

She shrugged and said "well nothing special, he came back by the way and he seems a little more sober and in shape than usual. He's always out of control in the evenings and I have to 'babysit' him, but this past week he drank only once or twice, I don't know what to expect from him, he had the times similar to this, when it seemed that his old self was coming back, but then he would turn to the worse… so, yeah that's basically it." This is probably the most I got from her for the past month, every time we talked she always avoided this conversation.

"And how are you coping with all that?" I think I asked too much, but she didn't resist to answer.

" I don't know really I guess I got used to it, seeing him drunk and getting him to his senses became like a routine to me, sometimes if I can't deal with him anymore, I leave the house or just shut myself in my room, I can't really ignore him, but I try as much as I can."

The conversation got serious and well the walk was short, so through our conversation we got to her house. The lights were out and it was quiet in the house.

" I suppose he's asleep now?"

"Yes probably, it's really weird how he acts when he's sober and when he's drunk, it's like when he's sober he has all those emotions bottled up inside,he never shows any signs, but when he's drunk all that spills out like a monster living inside of him and he gets uncontrollable. He does whatever he wants and whenever he wants, there's nobody in power to stop him. I can't really go against him, I'm not that powerful, I'm just really tired of all this and I want to get away, but I haven't found a way yet." She said and took a deep breath.

I hugged her once more and said quietly in her ear " We will figure out something, we will."

"I know Austin." She mumbled softly. Then we let go of each other.

"Bye Austin, see you tomorrow?" she said smiling.

"Yes defiantly" I smiled too.

I watched her small figure as she opened the door and went in slowly, until she disappeared and shut the door behind her.

I walked back home, smiling and slightly chuckling to myself, despite the letter and conversation in the end, the time spent with her really cheered me up.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I wanted to show all this situation from Austins side kind of and make him talk about his unspoken feelings for Ally. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they really help me and cheer me up. So I'm between those two places southern California and Paris, which one do you think would be best? **

**Any suggestions, ideas? I would be more than happy to use them :3**

**It took me some time to update, I don't have any excuses, it's just summer and well I'm not home that much so sorry guys. **

**Please point out any mistakes for me to fix them.**

**Until next time…**

**Salome ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello there readers that probably even forgot about this story, but to ones who didn't I want to thank for sticking with me.**

**I'm really sorry, I'm horrible at updating, but it isn't my fault, there are a lot of things going on and it's just really hard to keep myself together and write when I feel like doing absolutely nothing :( **

**I don't own A&A and I don't own any of the things you might recognize.**

To tell the truth I didn't expect any of this to happen, Austin's dad getting married, that was unexpected. When Austin called me, I was really worried, he seemed really distressed about something, and when I went to his house I understood why.

Though we didn't know each others lives for past two years, even before, when we were friends he suspected that something was up with his parents and he was really worried about it. I tried to get his mind off of such things, but eventually his fears turned into reality and his parents divorced, I didn't know about that till now and I feel really bad because I wasn't there for him.

It happens, parents divorce, but for Austin, I think it was harder, he cared for both of his parents and he knew somebody would get hurt. In the end her mom suffered from a heartbreak and I know it was hard seeing his mother like that for Austin, he was sensitive and is even now, though he grew up.

He somehow tends to copy emotions of people around him and really feels everything they go through, if you're hurt he feels it, he will try to make you feel better no matter how much it will cost him. He is really kind and would never hurt anyone, he's honest and I love that about him. He can be brave and fearless, but he will always make you feel better and special in some way.

You can see it by just looking deep in his eyes, that everything that happened in this time changed him, he lost something, he's still old Austin who loved life, but somehow he's less cheery and more serious and he doesn't smile every second of every day.

When talking about Austin I always get lost in thoughts and talk while sailing in memories, it's practically impossible for me to describe Austin in two words, we've known each other far too long to just say a couple of words and stop. I have seen every side of his personality, I have seen him cry and get hurt, I have seen him in his happiest moments, most of them I shared with him.

Once I remember, his parents bought him his first bicycle and back in those years he was really clumsy, I know it seems impossible, but that's how it was, he always walked around with bruised knees until he mastered riding. He was really excited. He went to the park and invited me to go with him, of course I agreed. We were both playing, I with my fluffy bear, and he with his bike, it seems really silly now, but he wouldn't take his helmet off, he wore it the whole day long. So he was riding his bike and he came up to me and took me to ride with him, I was really happy, I sat in the back and hugged him on the waist, I was scared, crying out with fear and laughing at the same time. What did you expect for a 7 year old to act like. He smiled and sped up, soon he was riding so fast that he couldn't stop and we both crashed into a tree, it seems funny now, but back then it was really painful, I ended up with a dislocated arm and bleeding knees, he hurt his ankle pretty badly and he ended up with a couple of bruises in other places, if not his helmet he would have hurt his head too. Even though we were both hurt, we were still happy and what's most important happy together.

In less than three days we will have to go to the wedding and to say the least I'm really worried, I'm really shy in the company of strangers and I'm not really comfortable with going there, but I couldn't say no to Austin, I need to be there for him, without anyone to talk to, he will go crazy there.

I honestly don't know what to expect, from what I read Austin's dad or should I call him Mike seemed really happy and not really worried about Austin's reaction. I on the other hand am really worried, I feel that he has been holding a lot in for a long time and if Mike will get him to the breaking point he might explode and I don't really want to see Austin's anger burst out.

He's been tensed up, he didn't want to go there, but I think he made the right decision to go, it will give him opportunity to sort out a lot of things and get the weight off his chest.

I've been really nervous because none of us has told anyone else that we were going to the wedding not even her mother, and I have no idea what will her reaction be. She is really calm and collected person unlike Austin, he's really emotional and I think he got that from his father. I have honestly never seen Vi cry before, considering that I was in there house half of the day. She's really kind and pleasant to talk to, but she's not really open about her feelings, I have learned that through the years. We talked and we always talked for long, but almost always it was me that was sharing stories with her, I had a feeling that she didn't trust me enough, but through time I got used to it.

We haven't even told Dez or Trish about that and they are our best friends, I don't even know if they know that me and Austin made up, kind of. I'm afraid what their reaction will be. Trish's my best friend and we aren't that close with Dez but we are still friends, my point is that I talk about Austin a lot, but this whole thing about us never came up in the conversations between us, so I haven't really told Trish everything in detail.

I thought about all this a lot and I decided not to tell my father that I'll be leaving for a couple of days, I think he won't really mind, besides he has gone without any warning couple of times, himself.

Anyways, I don't really know how and why, but Trish and Dez want us four to hang out together. It's really unexpected from them because they can't stand being together for more than five minutes and after that their talks get out of control they often scream their heads off and things around them start crashing sometimes. It's really weird how they are friends and they don't get along well, but oh well if it works for them who am I to get in the way. I don't know what we will do, but I think we will find ways to talk still, we always had much to talk when we still had team Austin, but now there's no music making, so we didn't really have a lot to talk about, four of us together.

Austin told me that Dez was pretty nervous when he told him about this meet up, but he also said that he tried to cover it up, so he thinks this whatever it is must be important. Austin has to come around five pm and we are going together to the 'vertigo'***** diner. He just suggested going together and I didn't really object.

It's a half hour till Austin will come and I'm getting ready, I decided to dress casually, we're going to the diner to hand out not to some fancy restaurant. So I put on a turquoise tank top and black high wasted shorts with a vest, I put on sandals and packed my phone, house keys and every other important stuff in my little leather shoulder bag.

While I was preparing myself I heard a doorbell ring, I rushed downstairs and opened the door, it was Austin. His hair looked perfectly messed up as ever, he was as well dressed casually, with his dark blue jeans and white shirt with black leather jacket, his earphones tossed around his neck. I smiled at him and said hi he greeted me back and said: "ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll just lock the door and let's go." He smiled at me and waited for me.

I finally managed to close the door and we slowly started walking down the road.

"Do you have any idea what they want to talk about?" Austin asked me after some time of silence.

"No, Trish's pretty good at hiding stuff from me, so I can't help you with anything."

"Well let's put things together maybe we will figure something out, we have some time to pass anyway."

"Well, is there something odd Dez has done lately, or if you feel like he's been hiding something?"

"For the first question, Dez is always doing odd things, and yes I have a feeling that he's been hiding stuff, he's a lot more tensed and nervous around me." He slightly chuckled while telling me about Dez's weirdness and I joined him.

"What about you and Trish, I know that you tell Trish everything, so is there anything you told her that got both of them alarmed?" I furrowed my eyebrows at that and answered

"Nope, I have been pretty busy with school this week and we didn't really have time to talk, but the only thing that is kind of out of the ordinary is that she hasn't had a boyfriend for quite a while, her last boyfriend was Danny and that didn't end very well, in the end Trish just blew out on him."

"Yeah, well Dez's not a girlfriend type." He stated simply.

"Wait, what do you mean no a girlfriend type." I think he got where I was going so he cut me off.

"No I don't mean that he's just not the relationship type, he likes to mess around, but just nothing serious."

"Oh well, still I have no clue why they want us to meet up." He just shrugged in response and we entered the diner.

We sat in the first unoccupied boot that we saw and decided to just wait for Dez and Trish to come and then order. We spent about half an hour waiting for them and we were just talking about random things when we saw them both enter the diner. What we saw made both of us crack up a little bit, but I think we managed to hold in our laughter.

The first thing that really caught my eye was that they entered together and when I looked closely at both of them I was pretty surprised with what I saw. Trish who always had her hair perfectly brushed and curled, had her hair like something exploded in front of her and her makeup was slightly smudged.

Dez, his pale face was flushed with bright red color, his hair messed up too. It was obvious they just had a pretty intense make out session just seconds ago. Just looking at that everything clicked in my head and it got obvious that those two were together now, I was to say the least shocked, even in my wildest dreams I never imagined those two to get together, but I guess I was wrong, the main question I have is will they last and what will this do to our friendship?

I don't even want to think about our situation getting even worse.

They came in and sat down like nothing was happening, we exchanged our hi's and hey's and then we ordered something to eat.

I ordered some French fries and a burger with extra pickles and coke to drink, Trish took the salad with French fries and the guys took burgers and onion rings with coke as well.******

We were half way through the food we ordered and nobody dared to speak, so I decided to break the silence.

"So when were you going to tell us?" I think it was obvious that those two were together, Trish hasn't insulted Dez in any way and Dez wasn't covering himself up to not get hurt.

"Tell what?" Trish asked innocently

"Oh don't play dumb, I think it's obvious that you two are together." I said in an annoyed tone.

"There is nothing going on between us." She said a little bit angrier.

"Ok, I don't want you guys to fight, just explain everything to us." Austin chimed in.

"We are not going to fight are we?" I asked and turned my head to Trish.

"No, No we aren't, the dating thing is the whole reason why we are here."

"Aha, so you are dating." I blurted out.

"Ally! Let me finish." She glared at me

"Ok, ok." I put my hands up in surrender

"Yeah, well me and Dez have been dating for some time now and well we talked about this and we thought it was time for you two to find out, we would have told you earlier, but I was just afraid you guys would get angry with us." She finished we a straight look.

"I'm happy for you guys, I didn't expect it but I'm happy for you."

"Yeah congrats guys!" Austin said from beside me.

"So… how long is 'for some time' exactly?" I asked.

"Yeah, well it's been a month already." Trish said shyly.

"Wow, Trish I think this is your longest lasting relationship for a very long time… Come I want to hug you." I stood up and so did Trish and we hugged.

I heard "congrats dude." From Austin and then "what up!" I slightly laughed at this and we sat back down.

After some time of being silent Austin asked

"Anyone's up for the desert?"

"Yep, lets order." Trish said and called over the waitress

"I'll have one scoop raspberry ice-cream and one scoop vanilla with nuts."

"We'll have ice-cream sundaes" Trish said for both of them.*******

It was time for Austin to say what he wanted, but he wasn't saying a word, so I turned towards him and said "Austin? Tell me you don't want to order pancakes?" Austin looked at me with guilty expression and then changed it to his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Austin!" I whined "it's evening if you want to come over to mine tomorrow and I'll make you some."

His face lit up in a second and he started literally jumping in his seat with excitement like a five year old.

"Ok then I'll have chocolate chip ice-cream."

And with that the waitress left and came back a few second later with our orders.

We started eating and then the thought about Austin's father's wedding struck me. I leaned over to Austin and whispered in his ear "Austin we need to tell them about the wedding."

"Yeah, the wedding, I almost forgot about that." He whispered back.

For some seconds we were fighting with eyes for one of us to start, but none of us really dared.

I guess Trish saw this because she asked: "guys? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah well-." I started, but Austin cut me off.

"My dad's getting married." He kind of blurted out.

"What?" Trish said back. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"It was unexpected for both of us, but he invited me, and well he said that he was happy and that he found his "special someone'" he said in an annoyed tone making air quotes around 'special someone"

"And I guess you'll be leaving to attend the wedding?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, and I'm taking Ally with me." He said simply.

"Ally? Why Ally?" Trish asked.

"Yeah man, why not me?"

"I'm going to the wedding not to a party."

"Ok" Dez said more pounded and sat back slightly with a frown on his face.

We just laughed at this.

"So when will you be leaving?"

"In three days." I said

"Ok then, have fun." She said jokingly.

We all finished eating and it was time to pay. So I pulled some money out, but Austin said he would pay, I objected, but he insisted. After some time our talk came to "yes" from him and "no" from me. We were laughing at our childishness when we heard Trish say "are we going to be watching you two for a long?"

I giggled and stopped. "Just let him pay this time Ally"

"Yeah this will be for the pancakes, the delicious pancakes you're going to do for me tomorrow." He said grinning.

I gave up and let him pay. We left the diner and went our separate ways. Austin insisted on taking me to my house.

When we came to my porch I just smiled at him and hugged him, then I said "see you tomorrow Austin."

"Goodnight Alls." He smiled at me and went down the road.

I went inside. I didn't really pay any attention to the rooms or my father being at home or not. I just went straight to my room, my body felt sore and I wanted to take a shower, so as soon as I walked in my room I took my pajamas and towels and went to take a shower.

I waited for the water to get hot and I let it slide down my body, relaxing every tensed muscle on my body. I let the water relax me for some more time and then I got out of the hot water. I dried myself and put my pajamas on.

I went to bed almost immediately, with my hair slightly wet, still. I stared at the sealing lighted with the moon shining brightly outside. It was peaceful and I had some time to think.

Stupid me, only realized at this time of the day that Austin's mom didn't know about the wedding still, and we had to tell her soon. I took my phone out and texted Austin saying "we forgot that we need to tell Vi about the wedding." The reply came quiet fast "oh god I totally forgot about mom, what am I going to do?" "Don't worry just, we'll tell her tomorrow, I'll come to the store, if she's busy." "Maybe you'll be just in time if you'll come in the morning?" "Yeah that's fine, I'll be at yours tomorrow morning." "Ok, Goodnight beautiful." I blushed at this and quickly typed reply "Goodnight to you too Austin." I put my phone on the nightstand and was about to close my eyes when a buzz from my phone made me turn back over, it was a text yet again from Austin "I bet you're blushing now." I laughed a bit and replied "aren't you going to go to sleep?" "Ok, ok, good night Alls."

I smiled put my phone on the nightstand and slowly drifted to sleep.

The other day, I woke up, ate breakfast which consisted of some juice and cereal because I was too lazy to make actual breakfast. I went back up to get ready, I put on some jean shorts plain black shirt my vans, I put my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my house keys and phone and quickly went outside.

I speed walked to Austin's house, I didn't really pay attention to the time and I wasn't sure what time it was. I rang the doorbell and the door soon opened. I expected it to be Austin but instead Vi opened the door. She instantly smiled and said: "oh Ally what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to see Austin, we have to talk about something." I didn't really want to say anything else so I said the least I could tell her.

"Ok, sure, he's upstairs I haven't checked on him yet, I can wake him up, or you go upstairs."

"Yeah, I'll just go upstairs you go back to what you were doing I don't want to bother you too much." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I slowly went upstairs. I opened the door that leads to Austin't room. I expected him to be at least up, but no he was sleeping. I bit my lip, not to start laughing, he was sprawled on the whole bad, with his face in the pillow and one leg hanging on the edge. His shaggy blond hair even more messed up than usual. For a couple of minutes I was thinking what to do to wake him up and after deep thinking I came up with something. First I tried to wake him up quietly. "Austin, wake up… Austin." I whispered in his ear. He just mumbled something quietly and turned away from me. I giggled quietly and then said again "Austin… time to wake up!" A little bit louder. He didn't wake up. He just started rambling, it was the most adorable thing ever "Mom! I don't have school tomorrow, please I want to sleep, I didn't sleep well yesterday, I was thinking about something… " I started laughing louder. I tried to wake him up for about five minutes, but it seemed impossible, then I just got tired of this all, I even tried the pancake trick, but it didn't work out. I just took a pillow and started hitting him. He got scared and that high pitch girly scream came out of his mouth. I started laughing even louder and climbed on the bed. "Wake up, wake up you sleepy head." I said over and over between the giggles. He came to his senses soon and grabbed my wrists to stop me. "Ally, Ally stop hitting me, I'm awake." I laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alls I'll get changed and you just wait for me downstairs. Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, be quick I have to open up the store." I smiled and went downstairs.

I set on the couch and waited for him to come downstairs. As the minutes passed by I was getting more and more nervous. Finally I heard footsteps and then Austin appeared in front of me.

"I think we can go out…" He said with a nervous look on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him puzzled.

"We are supposed to tell your mom and don't play dumb." He whined like a little child and set next to me on the couch. I rolled my eyes. He was irritating me already.

"Isn't there any other way?... Like no to tell her at all?" I rolled my eyes again, he was getting ridiculous now.

"No, there's no way around this, so go I'm here she's your mom after all, does she know about the wedding?"

"I have no idea, they haven't talked for a long and…" he trailed off.

"Ok it will be a little harder, no big deal, she had to find out some day, I'm sure she'll be curious about why you disappeared."

"Yeah… ok, come on." He was not happy about this at all, I could see that by his face.

We went to the kitchen where her mother was making pancakes. "Mmm, pancakes." Exclaimed Austin, but I grabbed him by his arm and stopped him.

"Austin!" I hissed.

"Mom…" Austin said quietly scratching his neck, one thing I'm sure of is that he almost never gets nervous, imagine if he was nervous in what state should I have been.

By this time he was acting so childish that I wanted to slap him across the face hard to get his manliness back.

"Yes Austin what do you want?... Ally would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Austin was really nervous "Do you remember the letter Dad sent me a couple of weeks ago?" he said slightly stuttering and pausing between the words.

"Yes what about it?" She was getting suspicious.

"Was there anything dad told you or wrote to you?"

"Yes he told me that he is getting married and he wants you to be there, that's what you want to talk about right?"

"Yeah, first I didn't want to go there but Ally here made me change my mind… she thinks it will be better to go there she said I will be able to settle things with him."

"I agree with her, you haven't talked to him for what a year now, and no matter what he's your father after all, you have to talk to him." I smiled at her, it made me happy that she agreed with me.

"So you are going right?"

"Yes and Ally's coming with me, she agreed to come, because I don't want to be alone there."

"You're dragging Ally there? If she agrees to go, then I'll let you take her." She said laughing a bit.

"When's the flight?" Vi asked

"It's in three days." Austin answered.

"Well you kids have to pack, if you ask me the flights pretty soon… so Ally would you like pancakes." I wasn't really hungry, but seeing those pancakes made my mouth water, I guess Austin rubbed on me a tiny bit.

"Those pancakes look delicious." I replied, but before I could take the plate from her Austin snatched it from me.

"Hey Austin those are mine." He just laughed and started eating like a dog I should add.

"Don't worry I'l give you another plate." Said Vi while laughing a bit.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the plate from her. I started slowly eating. After she finished cooking, Vi left the kitchen and left to get ready to go to work.

We ate in silence only Austin's moans of pleasure were heard. He was just so cute and childish, he made all my worries vanish.

After we ate I said: "I'm so glad that everything ended up without a lot of drama."

"Yeah I didn't want to have to argue with mom or Trish or even Dez."

"I'm going to go, open the store, see you later."

"Actually I will come with you, I don't really have to do anything."

"Ok." I replied and we left the house.

We walked to the store. Whole walk was a lot of fun, we were joking around and talking about random stuff.

When we approached the store I opened it and went behind the counter, while Austin went to look around the store, the whole morning until lunch break he spent playing every instrument in the store, he would run up to me and show me how awesome he was, I would laugh at his childishness.

The work was really tiring, doing same routine over and over can get a little bit boring after some time.

We went to the food court on my lunch break where Trish joined us. She got a new job at some shop and was having one of her two hour long lunch breaks. After some time Dez came, he was overly excited and was holding some fliers in his hands. It came out he shot the movie, that he had Auditions for, some time ago in Sonic Boom. He was having a small premier this evening somewhere in the mall. You could see the excitement in his eyes, he was beyond happy.

After some time of doing nothing in the food court I decided to go back to work, Trish had left a while ago, because her manager called. Austin and Dez were talking about Dez's movie.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, after the premiere Austin came back to the store. We hung out before I had to close the store.

It was about eight in the evening when I closed the store and we both went to our houses. The flight is pretty soon and to be honest I'm a little bit nervous.

* * *

*****just a random diner name I came up with.

****** Ihave no idea about the diner food, I don't like fast food very much and I just wrote a bunch of stuff I remembered.

***** ** Again I have no idea what ice-cream flavors there are, I had to look up sundaes lol

**please point out any mistakes for me to correct.**

**I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to come back and write this, for some time I had completely abandoned fanfiction and to be honest I missed reading reviews and reading stories. **

**please review, those couple of words make me really happy!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it's getting interesting isn't it? **

**tell me in your reviews which parts you liked the most and if you have any ideas any scenes you want me to include, I will be more than happy to use your ideas.**

**Until next time**

**Salome ;) (**I found out from someone on tumblr that most of the people I talk to pronounce my name as salami, and I was shocked, it isn't salami, please don't say that haha**)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day came that we had to leave to go to Mike's wedding. The plane flight was late evening so I had a whole day to pack and get ready, honestly I had nothing much to pack, first because we were staying for maximum five days and second my wardrobe consisted of a little amount of clothes. Only thing I was worried about was that I didn't really have anything to wear for the wedding, I had only two dresses and they were both black. I hope I will be able to buy a proper dress before the ceremony.

After usual school day I went to work in the Sonic Boom. The day was pretty quiet, I was pretty bored and annoyed of all the customers who didn't even know themselves what they want. After couple of minutes, while walking in the street, on my way home my phone started ringing in my bag. I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"I'm bored." That was the answer, it was Austin of course.

"Well what can I do? Go hang out with Dez…"

"No he's editing his new short movie and he says I'm bothering him while he's working." He said slightly pounding.

"Ok, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost seven."

"See I have to pack I don't have time to entertain you." I said seriously.

"You have to pack? And how much do you need to pack? Defiantly not five hours." I could just hear a smirk growing on his face. He got me.

"No, I don't need five hours, but have you packed yourself?"

"Yes!" he said, I could just feel his smirk growing even bigger.

"Ok, I'll come over yours with my stuff and we can go to the airport from there."

I gave up, and said "okay"

Soon after the talk with Austin I got home, once I entered the house I went upstairs dropped my bad and changed into something comfortable and went back downstairs. Next ten minutes I spent sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of cold water in front of me.

Soon I heard a car honk. I got up, opened the front door and went outside. There I saw Austin getting his luggage out of his mother's car.

"You made your mother drive you here?"

"Hello to you too Alls." He said ignoring my previous sentence.

"Why did you make your mother drive you here, you could have called me or taken taxi or you could have walked. You don't live that far away."

"It's okay Ally, I really didn't mind." Said Vi while going out of the driver's side.

"Why are you arguing Alls, I'm already here anyways."

"Yeah okay, just get your stuff inside." I said turning around, he followed me inside the house. He hugged his mom and kissed her.

"Love you honey, be careful and take care."

"mooom, I'm old enough, I can take care of myself."

"Ally keep an eye on him will you?" vi said laughing slightly.

"I will." I said joining her and laughing along.

"Bye Violet, we'll be back soon." After that she suddenly hugged me, it was really unexpected and I tensed up a little bit, but soon relaxed.

She let go of me and went out of the door.

"Bye kids." She called out and soon we heard a car driving off.

Austin turned to me smiling and said: "Soo, what are we going to do?" he was excited. I swear I saw a kid in him more than an 18 year old.

"I don't know, maybe we can watch TV or some movies? I have no idea." I said shrugging.

"Ok, we can watch a movie."

"Choose something and I'll pack, I'll be back soon." I walked upstairs in my room and opened the wardrobe and looked around. I pulled out my dusted unused suitcase from under the bed and started putting things in it. I put couple of shirts, jean shorts, a floral dress and some everyday things.

When I finished packing I was out of breath. I laid down in my bed and relaxed for couple of minutes, but then I suddenly remembered that Austin was here so I went back down.

When I looked around the living room I didn't find Austin so I walked to the kitchen. He had a bowl of popcorn made and put on the kitchen table and was taking soda out of the fridge. He turned around and when he saw me he smiled.

He said "oh Alls! that was pretty quick, did you pack already?"

"Yeah and I'm tired."

"Well, that's good we have more time to watch movies." He said excited.

I grabbed popcorn and he grabbed drinks and glasses and we entered the living room. I just flopped on the coach and let him choose the movie he wanted. It took him couple of minutes to choose the movie from the rack in the corner of the room, but he finally got one he wanted and plopped the dvd in to the player. I didn't even need to look at the screen I already knew that he picked the Monster Corporation. I didn't object because it is in fact one of my favorites. After that we watched horrible bosses. I was actually surprised that he didn't pick some horror or action movie, but I was happy because I finally could enjoy a movie night with him.

After couple more popcorn bowls and soda it was time for us to leave. I checked the house that all the lights were out, all the windows and doors closed and I was soon ready to leave.

I was still worried and didn't want to leave without warning in case my dad came back, so I just took a piece of paper and scribbled down a note for my father.

"I'll be gone for some time you have the keys for the house and the shop and here are the car keys. (I left the keys next to the note.) no need to worry about me, any questions just call me, love you dad."

When I came downstairs Austin had already called for taxi and he said that the taxi would be here in couple of minutes. I checked my bag for things I would need like my phone keys wallet and stuff Austin did the same and soon we were entering the airport.

I was a little bit nervous because it wasn't that often that I had to fly and I'm afraid of heights. I think Austin saw that I was nervous and took me by my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His gesture surprisingly calmed me and made my body much more relaxed. We were about fifteen minutes early so after we went through all the gates and checkups we took seats in the waiting area. I was tired from staring at the screen for last four hours and I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was forced to open my eyes again by Austin. I was slightly lost when I came back to world but I soon came back to my senses. Austin told me that it was time to board on the plane.

We had a little argument on who would seat on the seat next to the window which I won with my puppy dog eyes. We settled down.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you aboard of the flight from Miami Florida to Los Angeles California. Our flight will take 5 hours. we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight."_

The captains voice died down and slowly the plane started to more and I got more and more nervous. Again Austin game my hand a reassuring squeeze while I closed my eyes. For couple of minutes my whole body was tensed up but my body relaxed in a second when I heard Austin's voice.

"Alls relax we're already up in the air there's nothing to be afraid of."

Time passed and we were still up in the sky, it was silent inside and I couldn't find a thing to occupy myself with, plus my lack of experience in flying wasn't letting me relax. I tried everything. I played with my phone listened to some music and even read a couple of pages of the book i was reading, but i still couldn't relax and take a nap. So i gave up and decided to go to bathroom to take a breath and splash some cold water on my face.

"Austin, I'm going to bathroom, move a little so i can get out of my seat" i said to half asleep Austin who was leaning on my shoulder.

"Mmmm... ok" he said and sat up a little to let me move and once i managed to free myself went back to sleep.  
I was walking to the bathroom when I bumped into someone. He was getting back into his seat l, bit i didn't see him because I wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm so sorry!" I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh no worries haha relax." He said and looked at me.

"Ally is that you?" I was surprised that he knew my name, because he looked nothing like anyone i knew.

"Excuse me?"

"Its me, Elliot, we used to be friends until I moved." He said smiling.

Then it clicked he was Elliot my crush from about three years ago, but grown up without braces and glasses. He looked handsome and really hot.  
Instantly my face brightened and he embraced me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. After a couple of minutes he let go.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you for so long." I haven't seen him for maybe three years since he moved to California with his family, but his grandparents stayed in Miami.

"I was visiting my grandparents, but grandpa isn't feeling that well and he wanted to see me. What about you where are you going?"

I got slightly nervous. I don' think Austin would have wanted me to tell Elliot about his situation with his parents. So I made up the best story I could.

"I'm with Austin actually, we're going to visit his family relatives."

"Oh he's with you." He said with a fake smile.

For some reason those two never got with each other, they always fought and were a lot like enemies.

"Well maybe we should exchange numbers, meet up some time when you'll be around."

"Yeah sure." He said and we exchanged numbers…

He took the phone from my hands and typed in his number then gave me his phone and I did the same.

"it was nice meeting you again Ally. See you" He said smiling

"Well… see you." I said laughing a bit and hugged him. He hugged me back. We let go, he sat on his place again and I went to bathroom.

I was head over heels for this guy but somehow those butterflies that fluttered in my stomach a long time ago vanished and were replaced with nothing, just a slightly unpleasant feeling.

From what I saw his character hasn't changed too much but he didn't seem as pleasant to be around as it was years ago. His smile wasn't as honest and sincere as it used to be.

When I went back to my seat I was met with a slightly alarmed Austin.

"Where were you I was worried!" He said and hugged me. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're in a plane, where could I go?"

"I don't know, but don't leave without warning next time, okay."

"I told you I was going to bathroom, but you were out like a light. Probably didn't hear anything." We sat on our seats and continued talking.

"Anyways guess who I met in the plane."

"Who, I have no idea."

"Remember Elliot. The guy with braces, glasses and spiky brown hair?"

"Oh him?" He said bitterly.

"We promised to meet up sometime. We exchanged numbers." Despite everything I was still excited, I met my old friend.

He just grumbled and rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

"Give me your phone for a second Alls." He said after about half an hour from my "disappearance"

"Why do you need my phone?"

"Just for a minute Alls." He said and smiled.

"Okay, okay, whatever." I didn't really give second thought to why he wanted my phone and instead focused on the book I was reading, but when I saw him going through my contacts I panicked. I leaned over to snack the phone from him but he leaned further from me.

Soon I was practically laying on him, but he still wouldn't give me the phone.

"Austin give me the phone, please don't delete the number." I started whining.

"Nope, I'm gonna delete it and you won't stop me." He turned his face from my phone screen and looked me straights in the eyes. My breath hitched in my thought and I swallowed hard, totally shocked. I looked deep into his eyes and examined his orbs that looked extremely beautiful. Light brown mixed with yellow with flocks of gold. I moved my gaze from his eyes to his lips and I felt him do the same.

We were both in a kind of a trance, slowly leaning in when we heard a friendly sound of stewardess.

"Would you like to have anything?" We both parted in a second and looked up.  
Austin coughed and straightened in his seat.

"Alls you want something?"

"No thanks." I said smiling slightly, embarrassed, my cheeks reddening

After the stewardess left Austin gave me my phone back.

"Here's your phone and you don't need his number."

"Austinnn... why would you do that?"

He didn't give me and answer he just turned his head away from me and put his headphones on.

To be honest I wasn't really angry at Austin, that's why I didn't put a fight against him, but still he was jealous for no reason.

Finally late at night we got to the Airport of California. It was night and I was sleepy and tired. Only thing I wanted was a fluffy, comfy bad.

The driver was waiting for us with a clipboard in his hand, there written Mr. Moon. We put our luggage in the car.

The car ride was quiet, I think the change of neighborhood and place had an effect on us, but it wasn't awkward it was just pleasant, soothing silence.

In the middle of the drive Austin's mom called asking how the flight went and all that. They talked for some time and then he hung up. I didn't' want to bother him with any questions, so I just let the silence take over.

We were taken to the guest house; which apparently was reserved by Austin's father. It was near the beach.

The driver dropped us in front of a huge three story house.

We walked up the front porch and Austin rang the doorbell. A short middle aged woman with slightly wavy dark blond hair opened the door.

"Oh Mr. Moon we've been expecting you. Come inside! And you are?" She asked me.

"I'm Allyson Dawson, but call me Ally." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rosie; The maid."

"I'll take you to your room, leave the luggage here it will be taken to your room shortly after."

We followed her to the second floor of the house.

"This is your room, there's bathroom behind that door and closet behind the other one. The doors lead to the balcony. Have a good stay." She smiled and left.

We looked around. The room was quite large with kind of orange yellow wallpaper which was not very dark, but not very light it was perfect. The thing

I noticed last was that there was only one bad. I think Austin did too, because next thing I heard was.

"There's only one bad?" I didn't have time to answer when the door opened and a man entered struggling with our luggage. Austin went and took it from him.

"Excuse me, but are you sure this is the room where we'll be staying?"

"Yes Mr. Moon wasn't sure if anybody would be accompanying you so he only saved one room for you. I'm really sorry but there are no more spear rooms left all of them are occupied with guests."

"Okay" Austin said.

"I'm gonna leave now." With that he closed the door behind.

"I'm so tired; I'm going to change in the bathroom." I said yawing.

"Yeah I'm tired too. I'll change in the room" I took some clothes from the suitcase and went to the bathroom.

I changed then brushed my teeth and went out again.

Austin had already changed into some shorts and he wasn't wearing any shirt. I didn't tell him to put something on, because it was pretty hot I myself was wearing pretty short shorts and a plain t-shirt.

We laid in the bed from different sides.

"I'm going to lay a pillow in the middle, if you want to, that way you'll be more comfortable." Said Austin..

"Okay..." I said my eyes already closing.

I just laid in the bed for some time, thinking. We were here, but meeting Mike was still in front of us. Also that moment in the plane interrupted by the stewardess, were we going to kiss? And my encounter with Elliot.

With those thoughts I slowly drifted to deep, very needed sleep...

* * *

**It's a filler chapter and horribly written, I'm really sorry, that's all I've got. I don't have internet at home and I somehow managed to find wifi in the park near so I'm updating when I can. I have no idea when will it be fixed.**

**I decided to go with California, yeah, use your imagination I have no idea how it is there haha. There might be some mistakes in time and it might seem unreal in some parts and I'm really sorry for that I'm also really sorry for the mistakes :(**

reply to mikamimi-R5: thanks for the review. i didn't get a lot because i have probably lost all of my old readers :c thank you for your compliment and for sticking with me and reading the story :)

reply to liz18(guest): you're too kind, i don't deserve such words, i'm nothing special plus i'm horrible at updating. I hope you'll continue reading and leave more reviews.

**well please leave reviews, they really make me write more and update sooner, pretty please leave some reviews, even two words are enough.**

**until next time...**

**Salome ;)**


End file.
